Russian Love
by UnholyLaw
Summary: Alisa Ilinichina Amiella is the second New-Type of the Far East Branch. Before her is the very first New-Type, nickname 'Sapphire', he is also the leader. As time goes on, Alisa started to develop feelings for her Leader, so what will happen now as she trying to figure it out ... and while she's doing that, Sapphire is busy with his own problems. AlisaXOC(Male Protagonist)
1. Chapter 1

In the Far East Branch, also known as the Den, where a bunch of talented God Eaters live. In the Den, there are only two Rare New-Types. One of them is Alisa Ilinichina Amiella, a New-Type Gods Eater from the Russian Branch who has stellar results in simulated combat, but has never been to actual combat.

The other one is a very talented New-Type, his name is never been mentioned and is nickname 'Sapphire' because of his looks, shows Excellent results in battle and also have a good sense of humor, other than that, his past is pretty much unknown. Sapphire and Alisa is favored by Sasaki Paylor, probably because both are New-Types, but mostly Sapphire.

Here we follow Alisa in her room; she seems to be having a problem. "What is this feeling?" she muttered to herself as she was resting at her bed, "Why do I feel this way, whenever he's around?" she questions herself. She remembered telling Sakuya about this feeling; Sakuya explained that Alisa might have fallen in love with Sapphire.

Alisa was surprise when Sakuya says that, but she didn't deny it, she knows it's true... and so obvious. Sakuya, sensing Alisa's trouble thoughts, gave a word of encouragement, "Don't worry, you'll be able to figure it out and I'll be helping you".

Alisa then commented that Sakuya already gave her the answer; she was in love with Sapphire, when she said that, Sakuya only sweat-dropped. Alisa is still happy that Sakuya would still encourage her.

Back to her room, Alisa is still confused, well not really. Well, maybe, except WHEN she fell in love with him. After a while of thinking, she started to have a Flashback, it was when Sapphire was helping her how to fight again, "Don't worry, Alisa, I've got your back!" Sapphire reassured Alisa, who is practically nervous.

They were in a mission to eliminate a Kongou, just Sapphire and Alisa, but when they found the Aragami, Alisa is still hesitating to fight. But Sapphire didn't mind. After the Kongou has fallen, Alisa apologizes to Sapphire, "I'm sorry... I'm just being a burden aren't I?" But Sapphire shakes his head and tells Alisa, "No, you're not! You're not a burden, you were just recovering!"

Alisa was a bit glad when he said that, and mouthed thank you. This time in another mission, Alisa was able to fight, but not much, at least she's improving, Sapphire thought. When the mission ends, Alisa wanted to apologize again for not being much of a help, again, Sapphire didn't mind and said she was improving, again.

Alisa was happy to hear that. Alisa was feeling a bit nervous from the mission earlier, Sapphire sees this and held out his hand and tell Alisa to hold it, Alisa slowly held his hand and when she did, a Resonance occurred.

She sees a younger Sapphire in tears, and he seems to be looking at the something, the Resonance ended as it occurs for a brief moment. Alisa was a bit shocked, she is now looking at Sapphire with a happy face telling her to calm down, "Alisa, calm down, don't be so nervous..."

Alisa then tells him about the resonance, "I-I saw you..." Sapphire gets the message, he then says, "... I know ... please don't ask, I tell you about it someday ...", and his back to normal again, "Now you did good in today's mission, I think you're close to recovering your battle instincts!" All the while, he still holds hands with Alisa, though he didn't notice.

Alisa was thrilled when he says that, because all of that work is owed to Sapphire, she swears to herself that she'll work hard to pay him back someday. End Flashback.

As Alisa remembers that day, she thinks about the Resonance is about Sapphire's past, "What could have happen?" she asked herself, but decided to forget about it, it is his choice to tell her about it.

It's has been a week since she face her fear against the Vajra, also when she save Sapphire, in which he says, "Whoa, now we're even!" with a grin. She then stop thinking about it, so to take her mind out of it, she decided to study the Aragami using Fenrir database, known as Norn. "Hmm ... Maybe that's when I fall in love with him." She thought.

After a while of studying the database, her mind begins to wonder "I wonder what he's doing right now?" Elsewhere, in Sapphire's room, we see he is trying out his outfits, "Hey. These pants are tight! Argh! ... uh ... umm … HOW DO YOU TAKE THESE OFF!", and it looks like Sapphire is caught in a tight situation. Anyway, back to Alisa. "Hmm, maybe I should go visit Sakuya."

Currently, only Sakuya knows about Alisa's feelings towards Sapphire. Alisa then turn off the terminal and makes her way out, when she was out of her room she thought she heard something, like someone shouting, because these rooms are soundproof. Anyway, she also spotted Kota who looks bewildered and Kota sees her and says "Oh, hi Alisa! Did you hear something? Like someone shouting? I mean these walls are like ... Soundproof!"

Alisa just going to ignore him, she walks towards the elevator leaving the still bewildered Kota in his 'The Sound of The Paranormal'. She presses the 3rd Floor sign for the Veteran Section. When she arrive, she take a glance at Sapphire's Room, oh, how she badly wanted to go in there, but she didn't, and went towards Sakuya's door.

She knocks and then when she heard the phrase, "Come in!" she enters. "Good Afternoon, Sakuya." Alisa greeted. "Good Afternoon, Alisa." Sakuya greeted back. "So, what brings you to my room? Let me guess ... it's about Sapphire again, isn't it?" Alisa blushed and plays with her fingers "Y-Yes." Sakuya giggled and says "How cute!"

"Sakuya! Don't tease me about him!" Alisa says with embarrassment. Sakuya is still laughing "Seriously, it IS about him, right?" Alisa sigh "Yes, and I just said that", Sakuya sweat-dropped "Oh, right... so, how was the mission with him go, yesterday?"

As they sit down at the sofa, Alisa tells her about the mission, yesterday, with Sapphire, Kota and Soma, they were hunting a Gboro-Boro. "We split into two groups", Alisa said, "Me with Sapphire and Kota with Soma", she continues, Sakuya nodded and said, "And?"

Alisa then tells Sakuya that, since Alisa was with Sapphire, her chest was beating pretty fast, and to make things worse, Sapphire notice that Alisa was quiet, so he ask her what's wrong, Alisa just told him that it was nothing to worry about, but Sapphire was still worried about her.

"Sapphire was worried about me, he cares about me, which makes me happy", Alisa stated, Sakuya then says, "Then that means that you have a chance with him!" Alisa smile and nodded, she then continues her story, and Sapphire thinks that Alisa just a bit nervous, so he told her to calm down, he got Alisa's back, he added. Alisa calms for a bit, feeling reassured, though her chest still beating rapidly.

Just then they spotted the Aragami, Sapphire plans to ambush it, Alisa agrees, but their plan isn't going to work because Kota and Soma just assaulted the monster. Sapphire joked. "Wow, our plan fail before it succeeded..." Alisa just rolls her eyes. Then they join the others in the battle, Alisa was supporting Sapphire by giving him Link-Burst, Soma just attacks the Aragami while Kota is shooting it. It put a relatively tough fight, but the group won in the end.

When they were back at the Den, Kota complains how the Aragami is annoying, Soma told him to shut up and he walks away, Kota was fuming, but walks away as well, while mumbling about Bugarally. Sapphire turns to Alisa, thanking her, "Thanks for supporting me, Alisa" that caught Alisa by surprise. "Oh …you're …welcome! ... Anytime! ... uh ... got to go, see you!" she said and runs away to her room. "... Cute ..." thought the leader.

End of story. "...and that was it." Alisa finished her story. Well in her imagination, it was like, she was the princess and Sapphire was the knight in shining armor and he was like. "Don't worry my princess, for I will protect you!" and Alisa was like. "Oh my Hero!" Alisa shakes her head of the thought.

Sakuya ponders a bit and says. "Well, I think Sapphire might have the same feelings for you". Alisa doubts it, but also wishes it was true, she then ask Sakuya a favor. "Sakuya could you help me finds out how does Sapphire's feels about me?" Sakuya then says with a smile, "Well, of course I'm going to help you out!" Hearing this made Alisa grateful.

But then Sakuya said. "Wait, how am I going to do that?" Alisa answered truthfully, "I have no idea." Sakuya just sweat-dropped, Alisa is not reassured by her words, but she trust Sakuya to find a way. "I'm just going to just trust you, Oh, I have to go!" As Alisa moves out of the room, a light bulb appears on Sakuya's head, this means she has got an idea, a devious idea, for both Alisa and Sapphire. Alisa was actually going for a quick exit, and she's back at her room, she ponders about Sapphire ... even dreams about him ... and it's nice one too, it's where Sapphire kiss her.

What a happy dream, "Why do I have to wake up while I'm in a beautiful dream?" she thought to herself, she remembers she have a another mission today...in 'Sunken Grid'.

Author's Note:

First fanfiction ever, I create this fanfic long ago, but didn't have the guts to post it untill now. So hopefully you enjoy the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Alisa, Sapphire, Kota and Soma have to eliminate two Chi-Yous and they were separated into 2 groups, again. Alisa was practically nervous around Sapphire ... especially with that tight pants and with that Azure Layer outfit, he look more like a cop, A devilishly, handsome cop. But in Sapphire's mind, "Great, I can't believe I have to wear these tight pants...well at least I look like a bad-ass policeman, and is Alisa staring at me? ... Yes, yes she is ..." And Sapphire didn't seem to mind.

Within Alisa's mind, "Wow, he looks good; I think he looks good on any clothes, but, wow! With this one he looks ... Sexy ... Wait did I just imagined him like that? I got to snap out of it! I have to focus!" As hard as Alisa trying to focus, she keeps failing because the image of a sexy Sapphire the policeman, keeps appearing in her head ... she blush madly at this, every-time.

Of course, being the observant person he is, well not quite, Sapphire notice Alisa's red cheeks from time to time and instead saying what's wrong he thought, "She's cute when she blushes ..." Anyway, despite being distracted, Sapphire sees something charging towards them, "Holy-, Alisa watch out!" he alerted, "Huh?"

Alisa turns around just to see a Chi-You ready to hit her, "Kyaaa!" But Sapphire swiftly blocked the attack. "That was close!" Sapphire said, but then got hit-err slap by the Aragami, but regain his stance and fight back. Alisa just keeps slashing the Aragami, hoping to make it weaker but to no avail, and then the Aragami spins around knocking both of the Gods Eater.

As skillful fighters, both recovered from the attack and Sapphire took this time to say "Alisa dear, I think this going to take a while." and Alisa just continues to fight and all the while keeps wondering does Sapphire just called her dear?

Sure enough, it takes a while, within 13 minutes, the Chi-You have finally fallen, but the battle isn't painless. "Ow! Ow! Now I know how Brendan feels when he got shot by Kanon!" Sapphire says while holding his back in pain. Apparently, Alisa accidently shot him, she WAS aiming at the Aragami, but it dodged and the Oracle bullet went towards Sapphire, Alisa couldn't stop apologizing. "Sorry! I'm sorry, I really sorry!"

Sapphire forgive her, of course, "Okay, no, seriously, I'm fine, see? Ow! It burns!" He moaned in pain, whilst enduring the burning sensation at his back.

Alisa felt guilty, she hurts the person she loves, and how is she going to repay him? So this must be how it's feels, when Kanon misfires at Brendan. "Okay... let's proceed to our mission, shall we?" Sapphire commanded, he looks at Alisa and knows that she still feels guilty about it, so he decided to cheer her up. "No worries Alisa! When I was in a mission with Kota, both of us keep misfiring at each other because the Kongou was good at dodging and when we're finally finished and went back at the Den, we were feeling sore all over!"

Sapphire laughs as he recalled the painful, yet hilarious memory. Alisa was laughing as well, because of the story and also the fact, that Sapphire was cheering her up, so she feels relieved, "...Thank you, Sapphire."

"Anytime, now let's go help Kota, I think I just heard him screaming just now ..." Alisa agrees, "Alright!" They went ahead to help Kota and Soma. As time went on the mission has been completed, and they return to the Den, feeling very glad, surviving the day.

The next day is pretty event-less, no mission, just relaxing. Since nothing is happening for today, Alisa just took the time to relax in her room. After a while, she started to get bored, she really wish that someone would visit her and talk to her just to make the boredom go away. She wish that the visitor would be Sakuya ... or maybe even Sapphire, but she knows that's not going to happen.

Just then she heard a knock at the door, "Coming!" As she opens the door, she was very surprise, because the visitor is none other than Sapphire. "Hello Alisa! Thought I come visit you, because I was so bored and I also want to spend time with you!" He explained.

Alisa was still surprised to say anything except, "Okay ..." Sapphire then sits at the nearby sofa while Alisa prepares some tea for him. She seems calm at first, but what is going in her mind: "Oh my gosh! What should I do? He's in my room, alone! With me! Wait Alisa, you have to stay calm, just be casual … be casual".

As she prepares the tea for both of them, she was trying to be casual and talk to Sapphire. "So, do you have any particular reason to not hang out with Kota?" Sapphire answer, "Well ... I'm just going to say, 'Bugarally', and you already know how he is with that show. "

Alisa understood very well upon hearing this, "That, and the fact that I wanted to spend time with you, so ... there." he continued. Alisa has to agree with Sapphire about Kota watching too much Bugarally, and she is also happy when he said he wanted to spend the day with her.

"Yeah, he sure does..." Sapphire than decided to change the subject, "Anyway, what have you been up to? Other than being in the mission, I mean". This is not a kind of question that Alisa could tell him; she is not going to say "Oh nothing, I talked to Sakuya about how I have a giant crush on you…" No, she won't be telling him that anytime soon.

"Uh … I'm ... uh …" She has trouble answering, and the fact that Sapphire is eager to hear her answer is not helping her much. "Well, I was just busy ... doing some ... research on the Aragami." Sapphire raises his eyebrow, and then he asks her again.

"What kind of Aragami?" She answer again, "Well, it's about uh … Fallen Orgetail?" Sapphire blinked, curious, he asks again, "Why the Fallen Orgetail? I mean they are an easy bunch of Aragami" He stated.

Again, Alisa tries to answer. "Well, it pays to be careful..." Sapphire just nods his head, "... Okay ... that makes sense, sort of." This time Alisa ask him a question, "So what have YOU been doing recently?" Knowing Sapphire, he's going to say something silly … Alisa was wrong … well not really.

"Well not much, just ... uh ... been thinking ... that's all, nothing much, yeah …" Sapphire answered quickly, leaving Alisa confused ... and curious. "Really, then just what are you thinking about?" Sapphire then answered, "The reason I talk to myself is that I'm the only one answer I accept." Alisa is even more confused, so she muttered, "Huh?"

Then Sapphire laugh at Alisa dumbfounded state. "Ha ha, you should see the look of your face!" Alisa was very surprised, "You were joking?!" She was mad, but then she laughs along with Sapphire, the mood was turn to cheerful. After they stop laughing, Sapphire told the truth, "Actually, the truth is, I think we should get to know each other a better, don't you think so?"

Alisa is surprise when he said this, "Y-yeah, I … agree with you …" Then they talk about all kinds of stuff, what colors do they like, what type music do they like and they also talk about fashion, and Alisa was surprised to know that Sapphire knows a lot of fashion as much as her ... or more.

They spent the rest of the day talking; Alisa and Sapphire were having a good time. Meanwhile, Sakuya was going to put her plan into motion, "This is going to be perfect" She says to herself.

As the day was ending, Sapphire was on his way back to his room, after having a good, long chat with Alisa. On the way, he was greeted by Sakuya, "Hello there Sapphire!" Sapphire greeted back in his own way, "Huh? Oh! Hi there, Sakuya! What's up?" Sakuya then answered, "Oh nothing, except could you help me with this one mission?" Sapphire, of course, agrees to help, but then Sakuya says, "There just this one problem, I couldn't be there".

Upon hearing this, Sapphire was confused, "Wait, why?" She then answers, "Because I'll be busy, so I couldn't come, oh, and bring Alisa with you, I think she needs the practice, but don't tell her I told you to." Sapphire then nods his head, "Oh, Okay." Sakuya then rush away while thanking him, "Thanks, I'll repay you somehow!" and with that Sapphire walks to his room, preparing for the oncoming mission tomorrow.

But then he feels that he forgotten something, "Wait, where do I put my headphones?"

Author's Note:

Here's chapter 2, thank you for the readers who reviewed, it keeps me motivated and that is very helpful! Also, I would randomly update this fic.


	3. Chapter 3

On the next day of yesterday that is today and not tomorrow, Sapphire had already mailed Alisa about the mission, so to say that Alisa is more than happy to come along. "So Sapphire, what is our mission for today?" Alisa ask and Sapphire answer. "Huh? Oh. We suppose to … uh ... let see here ... uh ... eliminate a Polar Kongou. You know, the Ice Monkey ... Within this barren place called the Forgotten Carrier ... which I still don't get why it's called like that in the first place."

Hearing this, Alisa state what she know about the place, "Well it's called like that because it's a big carrier ship that was left behind when the Aragami came, so after a long time, the people had forgotten the existence of the carrier, hence they called it the Forgotten Carrier".

Guess what Sapphire say, "Oh, but when it's called like that and we remember it, doesn't that like, a ... um ... Paradox?" Alisa was puzzled, "Huh, I guess so ..." As they arrive at the place, it was already noon, and Alisa decided to ask something, "Hey, Sapphire why do you look a bit stressed, a while ago ... and now?" Sapphire turns to Alisa and raises his brow. Sapphire quenches her curiosity, "I look stress? Well that's because I forgot where I put my headphones ... Alisa; by any chance did you see it?"

Alisa shakes her head, "Can't say that I have ... maybe you put it somewhere in your room?" she says trying to help Sapphire remember. "That's the problem; I just exactly don't know where I put it!" Alisa then offered to help, "Um, after this mission, I could help you look for it". Sapphire was sufficed to say overjoyed, "Oh cool, I really appreciated if you do, Alisa!"

After that, they both decided its mission time and went to hunt that Ice monkey. As they were searching, thoughts run wild in Alisa's head, it's about her feelings towards her Leader that is accompanying her right now, maybe she should tell him now, but what if he doesn't feel the same?, and in another thought, why do Alisa get the feeling that Sakuya is involved in this.

"The sooner we find that Monkey, the sooner we can find my missing headphones!" Sapphire sudden outburst made Alisa lost her train of thought, "Huh?" Sapphire turn to her with a apologetic face, "Err, sorry about that, I was just-", he stopped because he just see a Kongou that is relatively far.

"-Objective spotted at your 6.00 O'clock!" he reported. Alisa turn around to see a Kongou, "Oh, there it is, so shall we initiate an ambush, dear Sapphire?" she said teasingly as she went ahead. Not known to her that Sapphire is pretty much taking it seriously ... err maybe, "... Okay ..." he said as followed her. About thirteen minutes later, they were standing beside the now dead Kongou and Sapphire was devouring it for materials, Alisa then speaks up, "Well, I guess mission accomplished."

Sapphire couldn't agree more, "Yup and that was easy too! So let's head back to the Den, but before that I'd like to say thanks for supporting me." Alisa said happily, "Of course, anytime ... for you …" The end of that sentence is not heard by Sapphire.

"What was that?" Sapphire asks, so Alisa answered quickly, "Uh, nothing! I said I will always support you!" Sapphire then said "Oh, okay, great! Now it's time to look for my headphones." And that's the end for today mission.

When they were back at the Den, Alisa and Sapphire took this chance to relax near the vending machine at the Rookie Section, Sapphire treat, of course. "Here's your drink, Alisa." She takes the drink and says thanks while taking a sip. Sapphire then sits besides Alisa and sums up today's mission. "The mission earlier is a piece of cake! ... and it was easy too!" Alisa speaks up, "How many times have you said that?"

He answered while counting his fingers, "Let's see, about 3 times?" He then took a sip from his drink. Alisa noticed that she hadn't been taking a good, long look of Sapphire, so she's doing it now.

She sees that Sapphire is wearing his Heavenly Outfit; he looks like an Angel ... a silly one, without wings. Plus the outfit matches with his hair, which is also Sapphire white. "Hmm, like what you see?" Sapphire said to Alisa as she was staring at him, "Oh! Um ... Uh..." Alisa is loss for words, and to make matters worse, she is also blushing and he saw it.

"You're cute when you blush", he said, Alisa blush even more. Just then Kota arrives and greets them, "Yo! What are you guys doing here, and what's wrong with you, Alisa?"

"_Uh-oh_!" Alisa thought, it's embarrassing enough that Sapphire sees her blushing! She didn't need Kota to see her in this state as well! But Sapphire come to her rescue, "Oh, she didn't feel so well after the mission, so I thought I treat her to some drinks". That explanation doesn't make sense, but Kota bought it, "Oh, okay, get well, Alisa!" he then walks to the elevator, leaving the two alone, again.

Alisa stared at him, Sapphire then said, "What?" "I should say thanks but, you're the cause of the predicament I was in." She said as she throws away the empty drink can in garbage can. Sapphire says, "Right, I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it, because you're really cute when you blush!"

"Oh, enough already, will you?" Alisa said, still blushing. He laughs, "Ha ha, anyway, come on, let's go find my headphones!" He then grabs Alisa's hand and drag her to his room. Alisa was blushing the entire time, because he's holding her hand ... Strangely his hand feel soft for a strong guy like him.

When they arrive at Sapphire's room, Alisa is pretty surprise of how ... clean and neat it was. Knowing that Sapphire is a lazy person, Sapphire notices how surprise Alisa is. So he then says, "I know that reaction, you're surprised that my room is clean and neat, right?"

Alisa nod then asked, "Uh...yeah, but if it's all clean and neat, how do you lose your headphones in the first place?" Sapphire pause, it seems that he also perplexed. "Well, that's the problem, even if my room is clean, I just can't seem to find my headphones anywhere, strange right?" he said.

"Well, do you remember where the last time you put it?" Alisa asks, hoping to remind Sapphire. Sapphire thinks for a moment ... and nothing. "Nope! Not at all! I can't even remember!"

Alisa keeps trying, "Do you remember 'when' you lost it?" Sapphire thinks for a moment, "Hmm, I remember that I lost it for two days ago, you know, when I wearing those tight Azure pants." he said as he recalled that tight situation. Of course Alisa remembers, because he looks sexy in them…

"So maybe you lost it, when you were, I don't know, trying to put on those pants?" Alisa sees that Sapphire pause a bit and stared at her, like she'd hit a nail on the head, or read his mind, or ... something. "Are you psychic or something?", he walks on the center of his room and then says, "All right, this is where I was uh ...'wearing'... well if you'd called, jumping around trying to pull those pants off 'wearing'."

Alisa laughs and playfully replies, "Ha ha, stop stalling." Sapphire smiles and continues, "All right, well, I sort of fall over here, so maybe ..."

He begun to searched behind those sofas, "Alisa, check behind that sofa, while I check behind this one". So Alisa searched behind and guesses what? There it is! She grabs the headphones and dust off some of the ... well, dust.

"Sapphire! I've found it!" She hands it to him while smiling. "Awesome!" he takes those headphones and checks them, "... Still looks okay, Whew." Alisa to about to ask him about what so important about those headphones, but was hugged by an overjoyed Sapphire.

"ThankyouAlisayoudon'tknowhowimportantthisheadphon esistomeandIwilldoanythingtorepayyou!" Okay, Alisa couldn't hear properly for two reasons: One, he is hugging her and Two, he was speaking to fast. "Uh ... what?" she ask. Normally, she doesn't like to be touched, but since he was special, well ... she's enjoying it.

Sapphire looks to her, but he didn't let go, "I said thank you, Alisa, these headphones is important to me and I also said that I will do anything to repay you." he said with a big grin on his face. Alisa mostly hears the "do anything" part, but then decided to use this advantage to ask her question, "Well, you can start by telling me why are those headphones so important to you." Sapphire then slowly releases Alisa and simply looks at her, but then ask her to sit down as he will explain.

"If you really want to know … well …" he said softly, as if reliving a bad memory, Alisa nodded and says, "Yes, well ... if you don't mind." Sapphire just said, "No, I don't mind ... this headphone ... is the only the thing left for me from ... my father." As he pointed at the headphone, Alisa asks, "What happened to him?" Sapphire silenced for bit then slowly tells her that, "Nothing happened to my father, it's what he does ... he just ... left me behind ... to fend for myself in this god-forsaken world ... no pun intended."

Alisa was surprised, why does his father do that? but Sapphire continued, "And my mother? … Well, she died peacefully in our house, just before my father left." he paused, and then speaks again, "Thinking it now, I guess that's why he left me behind ... To escape the pain."

"Is this when ... the resonance ... you were crying?" Alisa asks, she remembers having a brief resonance of his past, when she holds his hands, while she's still recovering. Sapphire nodded his head, answering her question. "... Yes, that when I saw him leave, I was crying because the father I knew and love is gone ... and I was left to fend for myself ... and I was still ten years old then."

Hearing all this makes Alisa speechless, somehow on instincts she holds his hand, wishing that it would comfort him a little. "Thank you, Alisa, I never tell anyone about this ..." he says with gratitude.

"Sure, but it's my fault to have you relive such a bad memory ..." she says as she looks guilty, but Sapphire shakes his head. "No, it's not, I would stop if I wanted to, but I don't ... it's not your fault, Alisa." he reassured her. Alisa still feels a bit guilty, though she is still holding his hand.

But then Sapphire started to speak, "Hey, Alisa ..." Alisa looks to him, "Yes?" Sapphire says, "Do you want to know a secret that I have?" Alisa was confused but mouthed, "Okay…"

Sapphire smiles, and said "I ... uh ... how should I say this?" He stuttered "Is he hesitating?" Alisa thought it is rare to see him hesitate, but just then Sapphire lean a bit closer and muttered a sentence that Alisa wouldn't think could come out of his mouth, "... I love you, Alisa …"

Author's Note:

So that's the end... At least that's what I thought. Well, it's actually pretty boring if it ended to quickly so I did what I did, continue the story. Seeing what happens to both Alisa and Sapphire. So yeah expect the next chapter. *thumbs up*


	4. Chapter 4

After mouthing the sentence, Sapphire face turns a bright red but with a straight face, while still holding Alisa's hand. Alisa however was more shocked because the person she's in love with, has confessed to her, so in her mind, "_Did he just say, 'I love you', to me? I ..."_ Of course Alisa is overcome with joy.

"Sapphire, I ..." Sapphire looks at Alisa, his face is still bright red, and he sees that Alisa is blushing as well, "... I love you too, Sapphire ..." Then their face started to get close towards each as if by gravitational pull, and as cliché as it gets, they kissed.

And what seem to be like an eternity, they break up the kiss and now breathing rather heavily, "Wow." they both say at the same time. Both didn't say anything for a while, and was busy looking into each other's eyes, Sapphire, being the joker he is, breaks the silenced, "W-well, I guess...that kiss makes us a couple?"

Alisa, while still out of breath, said, "I-I guess so ..." Again, silenced, a comfortable peaceful silence that is, and again Sapphire breaks the quiet atmosphere, "Should we tell the others?" Alisa paused for a moment, thinking, "No … I'm not ready to tell the others ... sorry." Hoping Sapphire would understand to keep this a secret.

Sapphire left out a sigh of relieved, "Really? So do I, imagine what Kota would say ..." Alisa shuddered, because if Kota finds out about them, he will never live it down, "Ugh ... especially him, don't even think about telling him about us, please."

Sapphire laughs, knowing her reaction and put his arm around her, "As you wish ... my princess." he joked. Alisa giggles, "Make sure not to forget your duties ... my Knight in Shining Armor ..."

Both were laughing at their own silliness, but Alisa then remembered something, "Oh yeah ..." Sapphire, seeing her face, in curiosity, asks her, "What? What is it?"

"Can I tell Sakuya about us?" Alisa asks back at Sapphire, he was a bit surprised, "Sakuya?" Alisa nodded, "Yeah! Why? You think we shouldn't?" Sapphire shakes his head, "No, no, it just that, you remember the mission where we eliminate the Kongou?"

Alisa answers him, "You mean the one we were doing a while ago? Yeah, I remembered." Sapphire rolls his eyes, "No need to be sarcastic, anyways, Sakuya is the one who should be doing the mission, but she ask me to do it in her stead." he pause for a while, "... also she ask me to bring you along, and she also tells me not to mention to you that she ask me to bring you along."

Alisa was then confused, "Then why are you telling me?" Sapphire answers her question in his own way, by lifting his shoulders, and says, "Meh." Alisa rolls her eyes and said, "So Sakuya asks you to do the mission that she was suppose to do and she also ask you to bring me along ... so that's her idea?" Sapphire is blank, "What, Sakuya's idea? Huh?"

Alisa explained, "Well, you see, before all this, I sort of ask her to ... uh ... see if you have the same feelings for me ..." Which Sapphire nod his head to that, "Which I am." Alisa smiles and continues, "She said she's going to devise a plan, so I guess the mission IS her plan all along." Sapphire reflects for a moment, "... Hmm so I guess, we owe it all to Sakuya, then. So you should tell her, don't forget to tell her I say thanks."

"Ha ha, sure, see you tomorrow, boyfriend!" Alisa says good bye at her new boyfriend. "Aww, do you really have to go?" he says playfully, Alisa giggles and kisses him, "Bye." As she went out of the room, Sapphire feels like trying some new outfits, "Okay, what else is in my wardrobe?" but he stopped and looks at his headphone, "... Mother ... if only you could see me now ... I'll bet you're going to say something like: "My son has a girlfriend! I'm going to be a grandmother!" … Yeah mother, we're both still young to have kids …" He laughs at the thought.

Anyway, before Alisa could retire to her room, she goes and visits Sakuya first. On the way there, she sees Kota talking to Soma, "So I'm telling you, that Aragami was huge!" Soma doesn't appear to be interested, "No way, if you're talking about an Ouroboros, go away, I already know how big it is." but Kota keeps talking, "That was on land, I saw this big one on the sea!"

Soma looks at him as if he was crazy, "... It's probably, your imagination." Yet Kota keeps blabbering. Alisa discontinued listening and knocks Sakuya's room door, "Come in." Alisa enters the room.

As Sakuya sees Alisa's smile, she guessed that her plan worked, so she pretends to not know anything, "So, anything new?" Alisa nodded, "Yes, I got lots of thing to tell you." she says happily. So she spends the evening telling Sakuya about his confession and the kiss. As Sakuya hears it all, she couldn't be happier for her.

"Oh that's great, I'm so happy for you!" Alisa is just so happy and she couldn't have done this without Sakuya, "Thanks a lot, Sakuya; I couldn't have done this without you..." Sakuya just glad for her, "Aw, it's no big deal, I'm just happy for the both of you." Alisa remembers Sapphire's message, "Oh that reminds me, he also says thanks to you for bringing us together."

"Tell him I say, we're even, he'll know what it is." Alisa just nod, "Sure ... okay, thanks again." and she hugged Sakuya and went out of her room. Sakuya sits down and muttered, "Ah, young love ... Those two really have grown."

The day ends with two lovers having a wonderful dream, just imagine a wonderful dream. The next day, Sapphire is now talking with Kota in the hall, but he's barely listening, "So I was scouting around the Forgotten Carrier, right? And I see a dead Fallen Kongou." Sapphire just nod his head, "Oh yeah?"

Kota continues, "As I turn around facing the sea, I saw this huge horn that came out of the sea! And boy, am I telling you, it was H-U-G-E!" Sapphire is still in 'La La land', "Uh-huh ..."

At this point, Kota is pretty much frustrated, "Argh! Are you even listening to me?!" Sapphire snaps out of it, "Huh? Yeah whatever you say ..." Kota gives up, "Maybe it really was my imagination, Why are you so happy anyway?" Now would be a good time for Sapphire's attention, "Oh no reason, just had a wonderful dream."

Kota brightened a bit, "Oh really? What is it about?" Sapphire doesn't know what to say, "Uh ... about my ... love life?" Kota is shocked, "What!? Really?! Maybe it's a sign or something ..." Sapphire nod dumbly, Kota just sigh happily, "Well, I got to go, I have a mission with Kanon, Brendan and Gina." as he says goodbye to Sapphire.

"Don't want to be late ..." he added. Sapphire then says, "Yeah, sur-Wait! If you're in a hurry, then why are you hanging out with me in the first place?" Kota didn't answer. "Meh, he probably couldn't hear me."

In truth, Kota heard him alright, and he knows that the defense unit will skin him. But who cares about him? (We do!) Let's get back to Sapphire, which is on his way towards the elevator.

"Maybe I should go visit Alisa." Sapphire said as he went into the elevator and push the second floor button, as he arrives, he then walks slowly towards Alisa's room, he knocked, "Who is it?"

Sapphire took this chance to joke, "Orange ..." there was a short pause, but Alisa already guesses who it is, so she just goes along with it, "... Orange who?" then Sapphire answer fully, "'Orange' you going to let me in?" As soon as he finish, the door is open, revealing Alisa, which she then says, "Orange … really?" as Sapphire walks in.

"Hah, don't pretend that you didn't like it, girlfriend." he said as he kisses her cheeks. Alisa kiss back and said, "... Guess not ..." As he sits himself at the nearby sofa, Alisa began to question him, "So, boyfriend, 'any' particular reason why you're here? Is not that you're not welcome, of course."

'Boyfriend' answer playfully, "What? Can't this 'Boyfriend' visit his 'Girlfriend' anytime he wishes? Please don't turn this situation into a Romeo and Juliet scene."

Alisa scowls in confusion, "Whose Romeo and Juliet?" Sapphire answers in his way, "Well those two are the lovers of the olden days, it's actually a book, and it's about how Romeo shows his loves to his lover-in-secret, Juliet. So in the end they both are happily married."

Alisa laughed at that joke, "Say what? …" then Sapphire just continues. "Anyways, now the reason I'm here is to tell you that I just want to spend time with you." Alisa smiles and then says, "So do I, oh yeah, do you want these cakes? I made them myself from an old recipe, I think I made too much ..." As she shows the cakes to him, Sapphire's stomach is growling, "Okay let me try them ..."

As Sapphire took a bite, his expression is well, blank, Alisa ask, "Uh ... so ... how was it?" Sapphire turn to her slowly and said, "Is ... good ..." he then took another bite, "I meant delicious!" he shouted. While also taking another bite, Alisa couldn't believe it, "Really? Let me taste one ..." She then took a bite, "Wow, it really is tasty!"

Sapphire gave her a confused stare, "Hey, I thought you'd already tasted these!" he then takes another cake and eat it, Alisa tries to explain, "Well, no, but I thought you should be the first vict-I mean- the one to eat it!" Sapphire should think what she said is suspicious, but he doesn't care, these cakes are good.

"Uh-huh, got any more of those?" So Sapphire eats a lot of cake that Alisa bakes. Alisa then commented, "Well, good news is, the cake is all finished ..." Sapphire finish for her, "... Bad news is, I can't eat another bite, I'm full ..." Alisa says again, "You shouldn't have eaten so much; you know ..." Sapphire then says, "Yeah, now I've got an upset stomach ... Okay! See you tomorrow then Alisa! I've got to go and answer the called of nature." He then kiss Alisa's cheeks and rush to his room.

Alisa sweat-dropped, but then said, "Hehehe, He's always silly, I love him for that ... but what a mess he leaves ..." She then proceeds to clean her room.

Author's Note:

So this story will continue on~ I'd say that as much. Trouble is when will it end? Answer: After I get my hands on Gods Eater 2! So yeah that would take a while. Until then enjoy the story!


	5. Chapter 5

The next day will surprise the First Unit, especially Sapphire. As all of the First Unit is called to the Entrance to assemble, Sapphire arrive first, then Alisa, Kota, Sakuya and Soma, in that order.

All members have assemble and is now waiting for Tsubaki, Kota ask why they've been called, "Hey, I came because they called this meeting all of the sudden. What's going on?" Alisa answers him, "I really don't know. And even if I did know, I certainly wouldn't tell you."

Sapphire is suppressing himself from laughing, Alisa then turns to Sakuya for answers, "Sakuya, do you know anything about this?" Sakuya didn't know anything about this meeting as well, "No, I haven't heard anything. Still, it's pretty unusual for all of us all to be summoned."

As soon she has said that, Tsubaki has arrives, "I see you're all here." she said as she glance at the entire group, "Administration officially announce a new appointment today." She then turn to Sapphire, "When the current mission has been cleared, you will be appointed Captain of the 1st Unit, Preservation Bureau, and Fenrir Far-East Branch." Sapphire may not look surprised, but he actually is, "From now on you're the Leader of this Unit, I'm counting on you." Tsubaki finishes.

Kota awed, "Whoa! You've got promoted! And it's a huge promotion! What do they called this kind of thing? Supplanting one's superior?" Alisa counter that sense, "Actually, that's a kind of betrayal!" Sapphire's mind began to wonder.

Sapphire snaps out of it when Alisa said, "Once again, I'm looking forward to working with you, isn't that right, Sakuya?" But Sakuya seems a bit distracted, "Sakuya?" Alisa said again, Sakuya answered, "Huh? Oh, yes, right." She then turns to Sapphire, "Leader, huh? Somehow you seem a bit dependable now!" she said happily, "Well then... I know you'll have my back ... I'm looking forward to working with you!"

"Don't get ahead of yourselves; you won't be officially being appointed as Leader until you've completed this mission", Tsubaki said and explains the responsibility as a Leader, "It's true that the Leader is bestowed with certain powers befitting the position." She continues, "But the responsibilities he must shoulder are of equal weight. Not just his capacity as a Gods Eater... He's also charged with making sure his team members returns safely."

"Don't die. You must all come back alive. That's an order", as she's saying that, all of the First Unit looks down, except Soma, "Now then! Stop daydreaming." Tsubaki ordered, snapping them all from daydreaming, sort of. "Go fulfill your mission!"

The mission is called the 'Winter's Dawn', where the objective is to hunt the Vajra. To sum it up, the 1st Unit completed the mission and then Sapphire is called to the Executive Office, to be brief by the Director as his status as a Leader. Sapphire may not have shown it, but he is nervous as hell, "_What will happen now?"_ he thought to himself, after that Sapphire have been doing his Leader's work, and he isn't seen for a while.

One week later. In Alisa's room, she is relaxing after she'd help Sakuya on various hunting mission, so after being so busy for the last few days, she exhausted, so she's finally getting some well-deserved rest.

She hasn't seen Sapphire for while, and when she finally did see him, he usually in a rush to do his mission, and didn't have time to spend with Alisa. But he does e-mail her from time to time. So she is reading the e-mails now, **"Alisa, you there? Haven't seen you for a long time, because I'm so busy ... Sorry!" **in Sapphire's mail with a smiley face at the end.

Alisa smiled because he seems to always remember her, **"No, its okay you've been busy… I have been helping Sakuya as well."** she replies. Later, he replies to her reply, **"You were? Okay, but I'm still going to make up the lost time to you."** As Alisa read this she was so happy, she replied back, "**Well, you don't have too ...**" He replied again, **"Nope, I will, and you won't be able to stop me."** Alisa is now beyond happy, but she got another mail from him, **"P.S. Do you have some more of those delicious cakes?"** Alisa just rolled her eyes.

Another day passed by, and Sapphire finally got to relax, in the evening. "Ah, finally, a chance to relax ..." he then flops down to his bed and rest. After a while he stood up, getting bored, and he scratches his head wondering what to do, "... Now what should I do?"

As if the fate has plan for him, Alisa comes and visits him, making this evening an enjoyable one. "Sapphire, it's me, Alisa", she said as she knocks the door.

Sapphire then opens it and welcomes her, "Oh welcome, so what brings you to my humble abode?" He said jokingly. Alisa giggles and answered him, "To spend time with my boyfriend!"

Then Sapphire said absentmindedly, "In the evening? How suspicious ... but who cares?" Alisa just roll her eyes and sit on his sofa, Sapphire does the same, then Alisa snuggles near him and both got all cozy, Sapphire took this moment to say, "We haven't spending time together, for quite a while, huh?" Alisa just nodded, "Yeah ... because we've been busy ..." Sapphire hugged her a bit tighter.

Meanwhile, in Kota's room, Kota was watching another episode of Bugarally, then he let his mind wandered, what has Sapphire been up to? **"Must busy doing those entire Leader's work ..."** he deducted. He then continues watching Bugarally; apparently this episode is showing a romantic scene, and Kota awed, "Aww how cute!"

This scene is exactly what Alisa and Sapphire is doing. He kissed her, then said, "I always think of you when I'm in a mission … a reminder that there is a beautiful girl waiting for me back home ... sounds a bit corny, but hey, that's how I feel!" He joked at the end. Alisa smiles as her cheeks turn red, "Wow, I'm flattered ..." then she remembered Sapphire's mission.

"Oh, that reminds me, what is your mission about anyway?" she decided to ask, Sapphire says playfully, "I sorry, that's classified information, ma'am." Alisa is not amuse, "Oh come on, please?" Sapphire laugh and says, "Okay, okay, only because you say please ... well, how should I say this ... I only did three mission within this week, it was very hard ..."

Alisa wondered what kind of hard mission he is going through. He continued, "If you really want to know, the mission I've been doing is pretty much hunt a bunch of particularly hard Aragami ... alone ...", Alisa gasp, "Alone!?"

Sapphire calms her, "Calm down, calm down, the Aragami isn't that hard to beat ... don't give me that look, I know I said that the mission is hard, I didn't say the Aragami is hard ... and I know I said I was alone during the mission, but I was being VERY careful..."

Alisa still giving him the 'I worried about you' look. "I just so-" Sapphire interrupts her, "Worried about me?" Alisa continued, "-Concern, I'm going to say concern about you..." Sapphire sweat dropped.

Alisa's getting seriously concern, "I'm serious! I'm concern about you!" Sapphire understands and reassured her, "I'll be fine, and like I said before you are the reason I have to come back alive, unless you're with me of course."

Alisa kind of felt reassured from his word, "Don't worry", Sapphire said as he kiss her, Alisa hug him a bit tightly, holding to his word that he'll be fine. It was a very sweet moment; in fact it was so much of a sweet moment that both fell asleep at each other arms.

Author's Note:

Good news and Bad news~ Good news is, I got the PS Vita, and it's amazingly fun! The Bad news is, I'm waiting for Gods Eater 2! I really hope there is an English Version of the game! The story shall go on!


	6. Chapter 6

In the very next morning, here we see a very rare sight, Kota in an early morning."Yawn...okay, I'm still feeling a bit sleepy ... Maybe I should see if Sapphire is already up ..."

So he went towards Sapphire's room through the elevator, in the Veteran Section and when he reach the place, he knocks on the door ... No answer, "Hmm … Maybe he's still asleep ..." Kota tries to open the door, it isn't locked, "Hey, it's open! But should I just barge in? Meh! I don't think he'll mind."

So Kota barge in, hoping to wake Sapphire up abruptly, but instead Kota got the surprise of his life. In Sapphire's room he see's Alisa sleeping on Sapphire's shoulder, Kota gasps and then quietly moves out of the room and quietly close the door, and in their favor, locking it.

Many thoughts rush through his head, but the somewhat big question is, "Is Alisa and Sapphire, together?" Kota is shocked, but if they really are together, then why didn't they tell him? Alisa for certain won't tell him, but why Sapphire didn't tell him?

He must have his reasons, "Maybe I shouldn't pry ... but I'm still going to make him talk." At first Kota thinks he should capture the moment with a picture, but then he thinks that he should make Sapphire talk about his relationship. "Maybe I should ask him as subtly as I can …"

May Sapphire is blessed for protection because he is going to be assassinated with question by Kota, "But before that, I going to watch Bugarally again." Kota said, Kota sure loves his Bugarally.

Back in the room, Sapphire wakes up, besides him is the still sleeping Alisa. Sapphire strokes her cheek, she's also cute while sleeping, maybe Sapphire should wake her up, but he hesitated because she looks so peaceful.

Thankfully, Alisa wakes up, "Hmm?" she sees Sapphire, "Why are you in my room?" She said absentmindedly. Sapphire chuckled, "You're in my room, silly."

"Oh? Then that means I'm spent the night here ..." She said, then she look at Sapphire and hug him, Sapphire raise his eyebrow, "You know, you're very comfortable, like a ... Giant teddy bear, I guess that's why I sleep peacefully." She stated, hugging Sapphire a bit tighter. Sapphire chuckled again, what she said is just cute, so he put his arm around her, embracing her, savoring the moment.

After a while, Alisa thinks she should go, "Well I wish I could stay a bit longer, but I have to go, no worries, I'll see you again." she said as she kiss him. Sapphire was a bit sad, but "Okay, see you later." Sapphire said and kisses her back, then guides her to the door and watches her as she was going out. When she was gone, Sapphire thinks he should take a shower, "Man, I could do with some freshening up."

As Alisa was going to her room she bumps towards a girl she didn't know, "Oh! Excuse me; I didn't watch where I was going!" She apologizes to the girl. The girl also apologizes, "N-no it was my fault! I'm sorry! I was in a hurry!" Alisa said it was okay, and the girl was calming down, "O-okay ... um … Can I ask you something?" Alisa nodded, "Sure."

"Um … Can you t-tell me where is the Rookie Section is?" She asks timidly, coincidentally Alisa was heading there as well, "Oh! You mean the Rookie Section? I'm heading there right now, so let's go together!" she told the girl. The girl face lit up in happiness, "R-really? I mean t-thanks! Sorry for being a bother."

Both of them went to the elevator and headed to the Rookie Section, Alisa takes a look of the girl, she has short black hair and she is wearing a black Battle Outfit. "Are you new here?" Alisa decided to ask the girl, "Um, kind of ..." She answered shortly, Alisa asks again, "So you're a rookie?"

"Um, no, not really, I'm more of a Private ranking Gods Eater, I'm from the Fenrir HQ, I got transferred here because, the HQ got ... some problems ...", she explained. Alisa understood, she didn't ask any more question towards the girl, as they arrive at the Rookie Section, Alisa bid farewell at the girl and went to her room, she also saw Tsubaki along the way, it looks like she was waiting for someone.

Alisa guess that 'someone' is the girl she meet (bumped) earlier. When she's in her room she decided to freshen up, "I guess I should take a shower ..." What she and Sapphire didn't know is that 'girl' will take a role in their life, as ominous as that sound, it really is not. Well let see what the 'girl' is doing.

"Miss Tsubaki?" the girl asks timidly, Tsubaki looks at the girl, "Ah ... the new girl ... Onyx, I presume?" Tsubaki said. 'Onyx' nodded, "Y-yes!" Tsubaki welcomes her, "Welcome to the Fenrir Far East Branch, a.k.a. the Den, you'll be staying here for a while in this room."

Onyx thanked her, "Um... thank you ma'am." Tsubaki tells her an advice, "Well, if you have any more questions, please don't hesitate to ask the people around here, they will help, so don't worry." Onyx looked down; Tsubaki thinks that this girl is just a bit shy.

"Don't be shy, you'll get used to being here, you should go and take a rest now, and don't forget that you have a mission today with the Leader of the First Unit at 3 pm, so get as much as rest as you can." she ordered.

Onyx thanked her again and went to her room, Tsubaki pondered about this shy girl, "Strange ... the HQ report that this girl is a bit energetic ... maybe she's just tired." Then Tsubaki went and does her work for today.

Later, Sapphire has freshen up and ready to work on some mission, "Another day, another mission ... or is that another day, another dollar? ... Eh …" He went along the corridors, then into the elevator and arrives at the entrance.

There he make his way to the reception and is greeted by Hibari, "Oh good morning, Sapphire! ... Sleep well?" Sapphire answers absentmindedly, "Like a uh ... teddy bear ... so anyway, got work for me?"

Hibari is taken aback when he says 'teddy bear', but decided to forget about it, "Okay, so the mission for today is ... 'High-ground' ... You'll be hunting a flying Aragami, Sariel ... Oh, and you'll be doing it, with the new girl."

Sapphire is a bit confused, "Huh? Say what? 'New girl', are you serious?" Hibari explains, "She just got transferred here, so you'll be with her during this mission", Sapphire understands and ask what her name was, Hibari didn't know, "I wasn't been inform of her name, but her codename is 'Cheery' ..."

Sapphire stared at her for a moment, and then said, "Hmm ... Okay I accept this mission, maybe I should get ready before she arrives ..." Hibari agrees with her, "Alright, good luck!" He then goes to the nearby terminal and prepares for the upcoming mission. After a while a girl wearing Black Outfit, arrives at the Entrance and makes her way into the reception, she didn't notice Sapphire nearby at the Terminal.

As she arrives, Hibari greeted her, "Hello, welcome to the reception, what can I do for you?" Actually Hibari knows what the girl is going to ask, "Um … I'm supposed to have a mission with the 1st unit Leader ..." Hibari notices that she is the new girl, "Oh! You must be the new girl, Onyx ... Yes, you'll be in a mission with our Leader, Sapphire ..." Onyx thought Hibari was joking, "No, no, I'm not joking, he's called like that because of his looks." Hibari stated.

Actually, in Onyx was thinking, "No ... Sapphire? Could it be?" Hibari called her name, "Onyx? Are you okay?" Onyx snapped out of it, and answered her, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be rude, Miss Hibari!"

Hibari reassured her, "That's okay; anyway, Sapphire is near the terminal upstairs ..." Onyx confused, "Huh? He is?" Hibari chuckled, "Yes, you didn't see him? You should go and meet him, be warned though, he is a bit eccentric …in a good way."

When Hibari finish saying that, Onyx eyes went wide, probably because of fear or shyness, Hibari chuckle when she sees this, "Don't worry, he's a nice and friendly person." she reassured her, Onyx sigh in relieved, "Thanks, I-I should be going now, bye!"

As she went upstairs, Hibari pondered a bit, "Hmm ... what a shy girl, maybe Sapphire would be able to make the shyness go away ..." Then Tatsumi came along, "Hello there, Hibari!" he said cheerfully, "Morning! Tatsumi!" she greeted back.

Onyx, as she was going upstairs, glances at one of the terminals, and sure enough, there Sapphire using one of them, "Sapphire … I wonder if it's 'Him'?" Onyx pondered for a bit, then, "I guess I should wait until he finishes." She thought to herself, and then she sits and waited at one of the bench.

Author's Note:

What's going to happen next? Find out next time in, True Russian Love! "When I'm 'russian' for food, there's no time for 'stalin'!" Excuse me if that's random.


	7. Chapter 7

Since they were going to hunt a Sariel, he thinks he should use a piercing weapon, then again he like using reckless crushing attacks, let see, piercing or crushing? Piercing or Crushing? ... Maybe he should go with sunder attacks ... Yeah that sounds good, so he equip a long weapon, Katana, actually, then he finishes using the terminal. As he turn around, he sees a girl, wearing a black Battle Outfit, sitting at the bench, somehow she kind of looks familiar, since he was going on a mission with her, he decided to get to know her.

"Hey, what's up?" he greeted to her; somehow he surprised her, "Ah!" surprised. "Whoa, didn't mean to scare you like that, sorry!" Sapphire apologize, Onyx calms down and also apologize, "W-wait, I'm the one who should say sorry, I was daydreaming ..." Sapphire said, "Okay, let's forget about it ... By the way any reason why your name is Onyx?"

"Well ... I been told that it's because of my looks ..." Sapphire looks at her, and she does look like one ... well kind of, "Okay, let's depart for the mission." He said and moves ahead. Onyx pondered for a bit, "Hair doesn't look the same, but the attitude and the face is ... but he doesn't even remember me ... then I just going to make him remember!" She said out loud, she didn't even notice Sapphire staring at her, "Who are you talking to?" he asks blankly.

Onyx sweat-dropped, "Um ... no one?" lucky for her Sapphire is gullible, "Oh, okay." Ending this strange scene, we moved to when they are in the 'City Of Mercy', where they hunt a flying and annoying Aragami called Sariel. "Huh, so this is the City Of Mercy ..." Onyx said out loud, getting Sapphire's attention, "Yes, why? Are the places you hunt Aragami is different back at HQ?" he ask.

Onyx answered him, "Pretty much, at the HQ, the Aragami we hunt are in various cities of ruin, kind of like this place but only larger ... pretty spacious." Sapphire thought about it for a moment then speaks his mind, "Wow, so you ever get lost, there?"

Onyx thought that was a peculiar question, "Huh, never thought about that ... but yeah I did get lost, but only because an Aragami is chasing me." Sapphire chuckled for a moment, "Yeah, sure." Onyx just pouted and things got a bit quiet, it seems there is something nearby, Onyx can sense it, but she didn't know Sapphire can, because he looks a bit distracted.

Sure enough, there is a Sariel flying about, "Ah-hah, there's that annoying Aragami!" Sapphire whispered to Onyx, "You ready for this?" Onyx replied with confidence, "Of course!", too bad she said it out loud, so Sariel heard them and is now rather gracefully flying towards them. This makes Sapphire to gaze at her with a look that says 'You, my friend, are an imbecile', formally.

Knowing that look, Onyx can only said, "... Sorry ". Sapphire looks back at the Aragami, "Ah that's okay! As Soma would say..." he then attacks the Aragami, "Slash it to hell!" he shouted, Onyx attacks it as well. Sapphire then thinks to himself, "Unlucky ... Somehow ... She seems familiar." he should have paid attention, because he just got hit by a piercing shot from Sariel, "Ow! What the F-, you are dead man- woman- whatever you are!"

Meanwhile, at The Den. Alisa was out of her room and is searching for Sapphire, she didn't find him, though. So she ask Kanon, who happens to be nearby, "Kanon, have you seen Sapphire anywhere?" Kanon shakes her head, "No, but why don't you ask Hibari?"

Alisa thanked her, "That's a great idea! Thanks!", and then she run to the elevator and makes her way to the entrance, Kanon then muttered, "... Your welcome ..." When she arrives, she goes to the reception and asks Hibari, "Excuse me Hibari, have you seen Sapphire?"

Hibari then answered her fully, "Well yes, I'm afraid he's in a mission, so I don't think you'll be seeing him until later." Alisa replies with a worried face, "Oh ... I see, is he alone on this mission?" Hibari reassured her, "Don't worry, he is with another gods eater, name Onyx." Alisa looks at her, as if she was joking, "No, I'm not joking, her name really is Onyx ... and yes she looks like one, almost."

Alisa heard the word 'her', "'Her?!" she said shockingly, Hibari then tells her, "Yes, Onyx is a girl, why? Are you ... jealous?" Alisa didn't know how to respond to that, in fact she said, "Huh? Oh! Nothing, thank you for your time I got to go!" And then she walks away in a rush leaving a confused Hibari. "Yeah she's jealous."

When she was alone, she thought to herself, "Hmm ... he's with another girl huh? He'd better not doing anything he will regret." Sapphire in deep trouble, Alisa then decided to help out Sakuya again, all the while still thinking about Sapphire, specifically wishing him to not doing anything he's going to regret. (Yeah she's jealous. What can you do?)

Author's Note:

Alisa should try not to be jealous… Well, I would get jealous too and sorry about the delayed updated~ I lost my password and couldn't login for like hours~


	8. Chapter 8

We're back with Sapphire and Onyx, where they already completed the mission, and it's almost evening too. Sapphire then got a ... uh ... let's called it 'Sixth Sense', "Why do I feel like, I'm in a lot of trouble?" he said it out-loud.

Onyx question him, "In trouble of what?" he replied, "Nah, it's nothing, just a feeling ... Cousin ..." Onyx blinked, "What did you say?"

Sapphire then plays around with her, "Nothing 'Relative', ha!" Onyx was mostly surprised, "So you do remember me!" Sapphire nods his head.

"Of course! You're bad luck! That's why I remember you!" Onyx sweat-dropped, "Bad luck?! Are you serious?!" Sapphire nodded happily, "Yup!" yeah, and that earned him a slap from Onyx.

"Stupid idiot! You don't have to say it like it is!" She's obviously mad! Sapphire keeps talking while holding his painful face, "Ow! You don't have to slap me you know!" Onyx fumed, "Why not?! You pretended to not remember me!"

"Of course, I was testing if you really are my cousin", he said to her, "It's when your unluckiness show, that makes me remember that you're my unlucky cousin!", he explained.

Onyx acceptably denies it, "Oh yeah? Like when? ...Okay, maybe I do have an unlucky streak in life, but not as a Gods Eater!" Sapphire, in silly way, said, "How about now?" he motioned his hand around. Onyx looks around and there is multiple Orgetail is kind of looking at them, is as if they were watching the two cousins arguing to each other. (Survival Tip: Don't get involve in sibling rivalry, or you going to have a bad time.)

"Oh come on!" she groaned, and then both of the gods eater defend themselves.

After a while of fighting, slashing, defending and beating, occasionally slapping, the leader is now devouring the not forgotten but dead Sariel, amidst of that, he commented, "Onyx, you're good with a sword, since when did you get that strong?"

Onyx answered proudly, forgetting about her bad luck, "Well, I have been training with my friends back at the Fenrir HQ, we took on various Aragami and always came out victorious!" She also forgets that her cousin is well ... have a short attention span, she knows that sometimes he did it in purpose.

"Wow this Aragami has a rare material on it!" Sapphire shouted, clearly not listening, "Hei! Are you even listening?!" Onyx said angrily, but Sapphire just continues to say, "What? Whatever! Come on! Let's go home!" he then marches forward.

Onyx gives up, "Really ... I just don't know what wrong with my own cousin ..." then she follows him, when she's getting close to him, she screamed, "IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT YOUR COUSIN?!" That screamed knocks Sapphire away in about a meter, which is impressive, "ARGGH, My ears!" Sapphire screamed back as he holds his ears.

Onyx then smirk, "That will teach you to treat me that way!" Sapphire looks at her and mouthed, "What? I seriously can't hear what you're saying!" Onyx sweat-dropped, "Oh cousin ..." As the day was ending, they have arrived at the den, all tired out, "Aah ... I could taste sound ..." Sapphire said in relieved, he then turns to Onyx, "Say cousin, to make up what I did to you today, I'm going to give you a tour of the Den tomorrow, how about it?" he suggested.

Onyx accepted it with no hesitation, "Sure! Thanks! I'm going to my room now, bye cousin!" she said as she runs to her room. Sapphire stays at the entrance for a bit, and relaxes at a nearby bench; also while closing his eyes, "Whew, Onyx ... I haven't seen her for over six years, except maybe last year ... Well, and she's grown stronger ..." Sapphire thought to himself.

"Hello there, 'dear' Sapphire …" a voice is heard, and this one is rather ominous, Sapphire didn't open his eyes, he knows that voice, and 'she' is angry ... even though she's still cute.

Author's Note:

Cookies for anybody who could guess who is the person with the ominous voice~ Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter~ Sorry again if I delayed updating the story, to make up for it, double update. Sorry if it's shorter than normal too.


	9. Chapter 9

"Don't pretend to be asleep, I know you're awake" 'she' said, _"Oh man, so this is the bad feeling I've got earlier, should have gone to my room! ... But even so, she will follow me there!"_ Sapphire thinks to himself.

"Uh ... w-what's up, Alisa?", he said as he opens his eyes, and what he sees is a terrifying sight, if looks can kill, it will certainly overkill Sapphire over and over and over an-you know what? We're stalling, "Don't 'what's up' me!" she said in a stern voice.

Sapphire is terrified, so he speaks in a terrified voice, "Eh, w-whatever do y-you m-mean?" Alisa keep on saying, "Don't play dumb with me, Sapphire!" She is pretty much jealous.

_"Oh no ... How could she have known? This is not about 'it'?"_ Sapphire thought to himself, Alisa has find out about his misdeed, "'Anything' you want to tell me?", she now put her arms on her hips.

Sapphire gulped, and slowly said, "H-how could you know?" Alisa answered shortly, "From Hibari"

_"Seriously?!"_ Thought Sapphire, _"Hibari knows about 'it' as well? I should have known she was a spy ..."_ He is so speechless right now.

Alisa then drags him to elevator, so while the elevator is descending, she tells him, "You're with a mission with another girl, right?!" Sapphire confessed, he barely heard what she said, "It's true! I stole those Cupcakes while you were asleep-A girl?" he stopped abruptly and is staring at her.

Alisa paused for a bit, then said, "Hibari said you're on a mission with another girl ... so I thought ..." Before she could finish, Sapphire takes her hands and hold them tightly, this caught Alisa by surprise.

He then speaks gently, "So is that was all this is about? Oh Alisa, even if I was on a mission with another girl, I will never replace you ..." Alisa was happy when he said that, but then she feels a bit guilty, "I-I'm... Sorry ... I'm sorry for not trusting you ..." she said in a sad tone.

Sapphire then touch her chin and said, "Hey, don't be sorry, I would feel the same too, if you're on a mission with another guy ... In fact, I will beat the guy just to win you back!" he saying that, made Alisa happy, "Oh thank you Sapphire!" she hugged him tightly, Sapphire smiles, as well.

But they still on the elevator, and the elevator stops just a while ago, so they didn't notice someone staring at them, and that person is ... Tsubaki.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?", Tsubaki said catching both of the lover's attention, Alisa and Sapphire break up their love hug and was very surprised, "Uh, this isn't what it's looks like! Wait, this is what it looks like, but it's not what you think we're doing!" Sapphire said in a rush, Alisa just silenced, her face is red as tomato.

However, Tsubaki just chuckled, "Hmm-hmm, don't worry, I didn't 'see' you lovebirds hugging each other." Sapphire just blush while adjusting his collar. Tsubaki then said, "You lucky I'm the only one here, or else the news about you two will spread in the whole Den." Sapphire and Alisa thanked her, "Thank you, Tsubaki."

Tsubaki chuckled again, "Okay then and get out of here you lovebirds!" Both of the lovers when towards Sapphire's room and then stands there for a while ... utter silence, "Hah ... I never thought you were the jealous type, Alisa!" Sapphire said breaking the silence atmosphere, Alisa pouted, "Look who's talking! You the one who said if I'm on a mission with another guy, you'll beat him up!"

Sapphire chuckled then laughed, "Ha ha, okay I might have said that, and I meant it! I love you, and only you Alisa!" he pull her closer to him, "Nobody could ever replace you ... you're the only one for me ..." Alisa was now the happiest and the luckiest girl in the world, she had a very loyal boyfriend, "Oh Sapphire, I love you too ..." she kiss him passionately.

Then they broke up the kiss, and is staring into each other's eyes, Sapphire took this blissful moment to say, "... Besides ... the other girl is my cousin ..." Alisa was shocked, "Really?! She's your cousin? ... Whew!" she sighed in relieved.

"Yup, and I haven't seen her for six years!" Sapphire said happily, Alisa was taken aback, "Really? Six years?" Sapphire then holds her hands, "It is much better to show you through resonance, when I was with my cousin", Alisa then experience a resonance of Sapphire's past. (Its looks like Sapphire have gotten used of the Resonance!)

**The world turn black for a second, then a young teenage Sapphire shows up, he was in a room, he seem to be very sad. Just then the door opened, revealing a young teenage Onyx, looking very concern for Sapphire, "Hey Sapphire ... Are you okay?" she asked.**

**Sapphire didn't answer right away, "... Yeah ... I'm fine ..." Onyx wasn't convinced, "You don't sound like it!" She shouted. Sapphire didn't say anything, "Where is the cheery, funny Sapphire from before? ... You are not yourself anymore ..." Sapphire finally replies, "I'm not, ever since my dad left me ... You know ..."**

**Onyx already know this, why does her uncle leave his only son alone? Even if Auntie is … dead … doesn't mean he should. "... And these headphones are the only thing he left behind ..." he continues.**

**Onyx then sits right beside him and comforted him, "Sapphire, you father may left you for some reason that we won't know, but at least you still have us ..." Sapphire is silent, that's right, he still does have his cousins, who will support him no matter what, he loves his family, and his family loves him ... minus his father, that is.**

**"Hah ... You're right ... Well mostly … I can't sit around here like an emotional person, I'll have to face the truth!" Sapphire said, Onyx was happy that he finally realize, "Oh good you're finally yourself again, after two whole months of emotional epitaphs, you finally have an epiphany!"**

**Sapphire said half smiling, "Yeah, my father may have left me, but that doesn't mean I should feel the emptiness." Onyx supports him, "Right, so what are you going to do about it?" Sapphire thinks for a moment, "Hmm ... Well my father is a Gods Eater, so maybe if I become a Gods Eater, maybe I can find out why he left ..." he suggested.**

**Onyx thinks about it as well, "Maybe you're right ... if you're going to be a Gods Eater, then I become one to!" Sapphire agrees, "Sure! Let us join the ranks of the Gods Eater... that a sound a bit weird now does it?"**

**"Yes, yes it is."**

The resonance ends here. Alisa thought of something, and that something is, "Wow … Sapphire you sure can change the mood around you quickly..." Sapphire thanked her for that, "Thanks, you know; Onyx said the very same thing, but whatever!"

Alisa chuckled, then something clicked in her mind, "Oh yeah, what was that you say about 'stealing cupcakes' a while ago?" she then put her hands on hips, displaying her 'Are you hiding something?' look.

Sapphire, which was cheerful, a while ago, now sweat-dropped, "Err … that ... well you see ... huh ..." he is loss for words. Alisa then makes him 'Spill the beans', "I was wondering where all of my food has disappeared to, I guess that you 'don't' have anything to do about it?" her sarcasm seems to affect Sapphire.

"Either that you're being sarcastic, or you already knew ... Oh alright! I did kind of steal those cupcakes when you are asleep ... Please! Don't be mad at me! It's just that those cupcakes are too delicious!" Sapphire defends his case.

Alisa rolls her eyes, maybe she could give him a chance, "Okay, okay, I give you a second chance, just don't do it again!" she said. Sapphire is overwhelmed with joy, and he hugged her just to say thanks, Alisa was happy as well, only because her boyfriend is silly.

Author's Note:

Indeed he is. I made the flashback part font bolded, so sorry if that confuse any of you. Enjoy the new chapter~!


	10. Chapter 10

Now that the lovely scene is over, let's move on to the next day. At this day, Alisa and Sapphire is hanging out at the bench near the vending machine, in the Rookie Section, they've got nothing to do. "Yesterday was full of events, but today is full of nothing ..." Sapphire commented.

Alisa just chuckled, and then a familiar face appeared, it was none other than Kota, "Hi guys! Today is a little bit boring, huh?" he said as he sits next to his Leader. "Little bit? You mean very boring, we've got nothing to do, and it's already afternoon!" Sapphire said, Alisa nod her head in agreement.

"... So true …", she said, Kota thinks for a while, since Sapphire and Alisa doesn't know that he knew about them being together, he should ask a particular question, "So ... What have you guys been up to?" Kota said abruptly, he studies their reaction carefully, beginning with Alisa who said nothing, but is a little red on the cheek, and Sapphire who is very good at pretending he doesn't know anything, "What do you mean, dude?" Sapphire said.

He seem to be playing with Kota's question, and of course, Kota notice this, so he ask another question, (Boy, when Kota wants to know something, he sure is focused!) "I meant, what have you guys been doing for the last few days?" Sapphire told him this, "Well, yesterday was pretty eventful ..." and he said it without lying, if he was lying Kota would notice, but he's not.

"Oh really, what, did anything happened?" Kota asks swiftly, "What are you, a Detective?" Sapphire said jokingly, this cause Alisa to giggled, but Kota didn't mind, and he's also smiling. Sapphire continues, "So yesterday, I was on a mission with a girl", this seem to caught Kota attention, he didn't notice that Alisa stopped giggling and rolled her eyes, "And who is this girl exactly?" Kota asks directly.

Sapphire then answered him, "She is somebody new at the Den … Onyx", Kota sweat-dropped, he thought it was Alisa, Sapphire really knows how to mess with his head. "Onyx … You mean the Gods Eater from HQ? I didn't see her yet ... So what does she looks like?" Kota ask, forgetting about Sapphire and Alisa's relationship, and instead focus about this new girl in the Den.

"She is called Onyx because of her looks, isn't that right Alisa?" Sapphire asks towards Alisa, who is listening intently to both of them, and she answers forwardly, "Yes, just imagined her in a black Battle Outfit, a black hair, and wearing glasses." Now that she thinks about it, Onyx does look cute ... continuing on.

Kota then felt confused, "Wait ... if she is called Onyx? Then is she a relative of yours?" he ask towards Sapphire, "Yup! You're right! She's my cousin!" Sapphire answers proudly. Kota then commented, "Is every one of your relative is name after jewelry?"

Alisa heard that and is curious about it too, Sapphire look at both of them then he said, "Uh, nope, not all of them. Only me, which it is Sapphire, my cousin, Onyx, my other cousin, Philosopher, though we call him Phil, and my sister Juvia … which is not jewelry … well, her nickname is Diamond … So yeah."

Both Kota and Alisa is surprised when he said sister, "You have a sister?!" They shouted. Sapphire gawked at their reaction, then explained himself, "Twin sister actually, and I haven't seen my sister for like, a very long time, she's with my aunt from my mother side, Aunt Seraph … after an experience I rather not talk about ... but I did kept in touch with her, emailing her from time to time …"

Kota doesn't know about the experience Sapphire is talking about, so he won't pry about it. But for Alisa, she knows it when he said an 'experience', is that when his father leaves.

"So why does she leave you? If you don't mind telling us ..." Alisa asked, feeling very curious herself. Sapphire, like usual, doesn't really mind, "Nah, I don't mind, she with Aunt Seraph, because she have to, we were forced to be separated ... As long as she with my aunt, I know she'd be safe, my aunt is a Gods Eater of the Europe Branch ..." Kota then said, "Force to be separated?!"

Sapphire explain again, "Me and my sister are very close, but we have to be separated for um ... personal reason ... well you see, me and my aunt aren't exactly in friendly terms ..."

Alisa ask again, "Aren't in friendly terms?", Sapphire finishes, "She hates me … probably because I was always mischievous ... and yeah I always annoyed her … so yeah maybe that's why …"

"Who knew?" Kota thought then he said, "Well, how about your other cousin? The one you're living with?" Alisa listen closely for this one, "Well, for that, Onyx doesn't mind, but not my Uncle Hawke … who doesn't like Juvia very much ..." he said.

Alisa and Kota both ask at the same time, "Why?" Sapphire tells them, "Well, you see, she is every bit like me, so that would mean that she is every as mischievous as me … and she didn't like Uncle Hawke like either … so she prank at him way as much as I prank my aunt ..."

Alisa then put her opinions in, "So ... let me just say this, your family is way too dysfunctional ..." Sapphire laughs at that, "Damn right! ... But yeah I miss my sister; I wish I could see her again … not by email, no."

Kota then tried to cheer him up, "Don't worry, maybe someday you'll be able to see her again, assuming if you are able to!" Alisa then tries to cheer him up too, "Yeah, you miss her right? So you will see her again, I'll help if I can!"

Sapphire then smile widely, "Thanks guys! And Alisa, I might just take you up on that ..." Alisa then said, "Anytime..."

So having heard enough about family matters, Sapphire had been summoned by Hibari, so now the trio is in a mission with Sakuya. In today's mission, they have to hunt a Chi-You within the Tranquil Temple. "Wow, I thought today is going to be boring, but then we have a sudden mission from !"

Kota said, "I'll say, at least we got something to do ... thank god … no pun intended" Sapphire agrees with Kota. "Still, I wonder why the sudden mission? I know the Director has gone to Europe for a while and Sasaki is put in charge ..." Sakuya wondered.

Alisa then states her opinion, "Maybe this particular Aragami is troublesome?" Sakuya is not convinced, "Hmm ... Maybe ..."

Sapphire reassured her, "No worries! We here to hunt this troublesome Aragami and that's it!" After a while of searching, Sapphire then suggested that they should split up, Sakuya agrees with the idea and went with Kota, while Alisa is with Sapphire.

When Kota is alone with Sakuya, he decided to ask her something, "Hey Sakuya ..." he got her attention, "Hmm?" Sakuya is listening. "... Don't you think that our Leader is getting pretty close to Alisa, lately?" This made Sakuya to pretend that she didn't notice for Alisa's sake, "Really?" She said.

Kota then continues, "Yeah, they always with each other ... and Alisa didn't seem to annoy Sapphire, like she annoys me!" Sakuya chuckled, he is right, Alisa does like to annoy Kota, "Well, maybe they just being friendly to each other ..." Kota shakes his head, "No, I don't think so ... I notice that Alisa seems to be happy when Sapphire is around ..."

Sakuya then said, "You know that our Leader is a great guy to be with." Kota agrees with that, "I know that, is just that ... whenever Sapphire is makes a joke, she giggles! But she didn't when I crack a joke, my jokes is just as funny as Sapphire's right?" Sakuya rolled her eyes; this conversation is going to take a while.

Well, let's check up on the two lovebirds. "...So yeah, I more of a Sniper then an Assault ..." Alisa said, they seem to be discussing about battle tactics, "Really? Well, I am more comfortable in Assault, but I am also pretty good at shooting too, though not like you", Sapphire said.

Alisa chuckled at that statement, "Actually, 'Pretty Boy', I think you are more of an Assassin, because you are good at ambush and 'One-Hit Kill' moves." She stated.

Sapphire looks at her, not from her statement but for what she said, "'Pretty Boy'? ... Anyway, you might be right, but 'One Hit Kill'? I don't think I can kill an Aragami with one strike ..." Alisa disagrees, "You are just being modest, I saw you split an Orgetail in half!"

Sapphire disagrees, "You mean almost … almost split it in half ... and I don't think that could count as a one-hit kill ..." Alisa then said, "Well, You 'almost' split the Aragami in one swift slash, so there."

Sapphire thought for a moment, "Okay, you are right, but that is a small Aragami, not a big one, like ... like ..." He seems to be stuck at 'like', looks like Alisa is winning and she is pressuring Sapphire, "Like what?" Sapphire paused for a moment then shout, "Like that Chi-You!" He and Alisa then dodged the swooping Chi-You just in time.

"Oh! This is the second time we have been ambush by an Aragami!" Alisa complained out loud, Sapphire can't help but agree with her, "Yeah! I'm going to make sure that you won't fly again." He said in a menacing tone towards the unlucky Aragami.

Now, we're back to Sakuya and Kota, "... I know that he is handsome and all-" "Stop! Did you hear something?" Sakuya interrupts Kota's lament.

"No, just my voice ..." Kota answered, but then he heard something, "Sakuya! You're right! I did hear something!" She then ordered, "Then let's check it out!" When they arrive, they saw a surprising sight… a Chi-You split in to two.

"See? I told you! You are an Assassin!" Alisa commented, obviously not noticing Sakuya and Kota, "Yeah, yeah, you're right ..." Sapphire said tiredly. "Did you split this Aragami in half?!" Kota screamed in shock, it is not every day that you'll get to see a half body of an Aragami.

Alisa was surprised to see them, however, Sapphire is not, "Oh no! I didn't slash this Aragami with my God Arc, it just landed in front of me and Alisa, and it happened to cut itself in half ..." he said sarcastically. Alisa giggled, while Kota actually believes him, "Wow! What a weird Aragami!" Sakuya chuckled and tell Kota, "Kota, he was being sarcastic ..."

"What? Oh ..." Kota said. "So I guess this means that this mission is cleared?" Sakuya asks Sapphire, "Yeah, let me just devour this Aragami before we head back" Sapphire then moves near the dead Aragami, but just as he begins to devour it, a voice stops him, "Hey, hold up!" the voice said.

The team turns to see and Soma behind him, "Huh?" Sakuya said, Kota then ask him, "Doc, what are you doing here?"

"I'll explain later." he simply said, "Just leave that ... uh ... half Aragami alone, and come here for a second, will you?" he continues while gesturing his hands to hide behind the wooden house, as they do what they been told, Alisa and Sapphire glance at each other in confusion, then joins them.

After a while of waiting, they then see a girl-like figure move towards the Aragami, "It's coming!", Sasaki whispered when he witness the figure, then as the figure is uh, apparently 'eating' the dead Aragami, the team then surrounds it, when they did, the figure turns out to be a poorly, clothed girl, and she is covered with bloods of the Aragami she 'ate'.

The 'girl' looks at them for a while then said, "Uh ... I ... am ..." she wipes the blood from her mouth, "Hungry?" That creep Kota out, "Whoa!" he yelps. Silenced, then Sasaki breaks it, "Well, now! It is good to see you!" he said.

"So you finally decided to show yourself!" he then turns to Soma, "Soma … thanks to you for bringing her here. I can be with her now ... thanks to you!"

Soma then said, "No need to thank me, but how about an explanation?" then everyone turns to Sasaki as he explains, "Well, since she was stubborn about not showing up, I eradicated what she's been feeding on this area, even the pickiest of eaters can't ignores the pangs of huger, right?"

Everyone react in a different way, Sapphire is silent, Alisa kind of understood, Sakuya is confused, Kota is freaked out and Soma is just surprised, in which he said, "Man, your sneakiness, at least, has no peer."

Kota then asks Sasaki, "Um ... Doctor ... s-so who is this kid?" Sasaki seems to be realizing something, "Oh right! We shouldn't be chatting here, like this, I'll explain later in my lab, I apologize from keeping it from you all this time ..."

He turns towards the mysterious girl, "You ... you'll come with us, won't you?", the girl can only answer weirdly, "I'm ready to eat!", Soma thing this girl is strange, "Huh?", the girl then looks at him and said something weirder, "I was ready to eat?"

Okay, this is weird, let's just fast-forward to the lab, "HUH?!" everyone shouted ... except Soma, everyone freezes in a silly pose for a while ... except Soma.

Sakuya is the first to speak, "Um ... What did you say?" That question is directed towards Sasaki, everyone seems to mishear what he just said about this girl, "Um ... I'll said it as many time as necessary, this is an Aragami."

Author's Note:

I would really love to write something action in this story but I have no Idea of how to do so. Anyways, sorry for the late chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone is shocked ... again ... except Soma ... again … especially Kota and Alisa, "What! No way! Holy-what! Oh!" they both said respectively.

Sapphire may not say anything, but he is way more shocked than Kota and Alisa combined. "Now, now, calm down, this one won't prey on you. I promised." Sasaki reassured everyone, but not much.

"As you know, all Aragami all share a trait known as 'Bias'" everyone is now focused on Sasaki's explanation, "An Aragami unique tendency for a predatory behavior ... That's the same thing our God Arc uses, isn't that right?" Alisa said, Sapphire remembered now, "That's correct, I'm sure that common sense for you Gods Eaters." Sasaki said.

**"It is?"** Sapphire thought to himself, Kota turns to Soma and ask "... Did you? ..." Soma said yes, "Of course!"

"This Aragami's Bias seems to be directed at other Aragami of a higher order, we humans don't even fall to the category of food, as far as she's concern …" Sasaki explains thoroughly, "It's a common misconception ... Aragami aren't born with characteristics of other life-forms. Rather, they evolve at a breakneck pace through devouring."

Then Sapphire suddenly said, "As a result of that, their diverse evolutionary potential is condensed into a very short period of time ..."

Everyone looks at him, jaw-dropped ... except Soma, "... What? ..." Sapphire simply said, "So that's what makes an Aragami what it is!" Sasaki continues like nothing happen, everyone is back at their normal state."You mean this child ..." Sakuya said incompletely, "Right, just like humankind, they temporarily got stuck in a dead end in their process of evolution, and she's an Aragami evolving much like a human." Sasaki said then Soma question him, "A human-like ... Aragami, you mean?"

"Yes! Based on an examination I conducted earlier ... The equivalent of her cranial nerves and synapses seem to be functioning exactly like a human! Clearly, she's got an incredible capacity to learn … Quite an intriguing specimen!" Sasaki said clearly excited, then Kota raise his hand, "Doc!" everyone looks towards him, "Yes, Kota?"

"I think I got most of what you said ... actually, it was mostly way over my head ..." **"Me too ..."** Sapphire thought. "Um ... What does she mean when she says 'Food' or 'I'm ready to eat'?" Kota asks, and then the Aragami girl shouted, "Food!"

This make Kota says, "... It sounds pretty ominous coming from her ..." Sasaki explains, "Like I said, the Bias of an Aragami basically dictates that it will not partake of any being similar to itself, that said, in times of dire hunger - just now, for instance - she's likely to gobbled up anything, no matter how unpleasant it may taste." That statement just shocked everyone in the room, except Soma, geez what could scare this guy?

Not paying attention to the shocking reaction, Sasaki continues, "But that's an exception to the rules ..." Everyone turn to their normal state, except Sapphire, who took a while to regain his composure, "As you know, 'Aragami', is just a nickname, but there has been examples of multiple entities adopting the design of what we humans envision to as 'The Gods' ... these have been spotted worldwide."

He continues, "What thought processes led them to adopt such a mode of life?" he question, "By what processes did they come to worship gods? Don't you find that intriguing?"

"And this Aragami child here, who has completely assumed a form of a human form, is even a rarer case." He stops for a while, "Oh … but I digress, Well, I think that should do it for this study group. One last thing, -if you wouldn't mind, I like to keep this a secret between all of us ... Are we agreed?"

He looks at all of the group, in which he is disagreed by Sakuya, "But ... we have to report it to the advisor and the director ..." Sasaki said, "Sakuya ..." then he walks closer to Sakuya, "You're an exalted Gods Eater, and protector of humankind ... And yet you intend to tell the superiors that I smuggled an Aragami into the Den, the headquarters at the battlefront?"

Sakuya replies, "Well, no ... But why exactly did you do it?" Sasaki then get even closer to Sakuya, that man clearly doesn't know 'Personal Space'. "Didn't I tell you? It's for research ... She's merely the subject of an important personal research project, that's all"

"That sounds so suspicious ..." Sapphire thought as he observes the scene, "Don't worry. I made sure this room had its own communications infrastructure and security system, it's not rigged cameras or anything. Now, I'm sure you wouldn't want anyone prying needlessly into your private affairs either, would you?"

Sasaki stopped, Sakuya was surprised, and then he looks towards Sapphire with a grin, "Oh by the way ... You and I are accomplices in all of this." Aragami girl then said, "Ready to eat!"

"I like you to be her friend. You, too, Soma ... please look after her." Soma was pretty mad, "Don't be ridiculous! She may be good at imitating humans ... but she's still a monster." he then walks out of the room, Sakuya as well, Kota then glanced at the Aragami girl, it looks like she was sad.

"Now then will the human turn into a god … or a god into a human? Let the race begin!" Sasaki said to himself, clearly he was not aware the presence of three people who still haven't left the room, that is Kota, Sapphire and Alisa.

"Uh ... Doc ... Who are you talking to?" Sapphire asks confusedly, Sasaki then answered shortly, "No one in particular ..."

Sapphire just nod his head, "Okay ..." Then Sasaki resumes his research, while Sapphire and Alisa talks about medic skills. "I sometimes notice that when you heal a teammate, you seem focused."

Sapphire nod his head, "Yeah I always do that, you know, focus is a hundred percent on the mission." he said so with a grin in his face, Alisa sweat dropped, "... Though you tell a joke right after that ... which resulted an attack from the Aragami ... always ..." Sapphire's face turn blank, "Err ... Okay, that would be thirty-five percent then ..."

Alisa cheers him up, "So you say ... but at least you completed the mission, which seems to be one hundred to me ..." Sapphire smiles again, "Oh ... You are so sweet ..." he kiss her cheeks, Alisa blushed. They know that Sasaki always busy with his research, but this time Sasaki actually relaxing at his seat, and guess what? The two lovebirds didn't realize Sasaki is watching them.

"Ah... young love..." he whispered, and then gets back to his work. Sapphire and Alisa keeps on talking and eventually the day ends when Sasaki said, "Okay, you lovebirds time to stop your … amorous romance and rest for tomorrow." Both were blushing and were also surprised at that statement, partially because he just blurted it out … then when they started to leave.

"Oh, and Sapphire … you better rest as much as you can, because tomorrow, you're work is going to be VERY hard!" Sasaki said. Sapphire sweat dropped, partly because of tomorrow, and the way Sasaki said it with a big grin on his face, Alisa sweat dropped when she heard this as well, feeling sorry for his boyfriend, "Um ... Sure ..." Sapphire replies.

Author's Note:

So I have a question for the people reading this. Do you guys like it? And why? And enjoy the new chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Then a few days went by, Sapphire was beyond tired after that one LONG mission ... it took him about three days to completed ... so that's why told him to get as much rest as he can, and boy, he sure is thankful for that advice … but still, that was a heck of a hard mission.

Seriously, fighting off against two strong (and annoying) Aragami all by himself in a row, two days in a half, and another half stuck at a deserted place… for three days! Thankfully, he was located by the signal of his Armlet, though it was weak.

When Sapphire didn't come back from his mission for twenty-four hours, everyone was worried, especially Alisa, she couldn't stop worrying about her boyfriend. Now that Sapphire is beside her, she dragged him to the back room of the Laboratory, there, along with the Aragami girl; she speaks with the frazzled Sapphire.

"Are you okay?" Alisa simply asks, but the tired reaction from Sapphire kind of answered her question, "... Okay then, you still tired, I think I should drag you to my room, which is much closer." she suggested, but that earned a gibberish tired reply from Sapphire, "Shuwa? Noe, ya dona havde to ... Imma kay ere ..."

Alisa isn't convinced, that's because her boyfriend is speaking in a forms of words, that she couldn't understand ... though it is kind of funny, "... No, whatever you just say, I'm still going to force you to rest." Then she proceeded to drag him out of the Laboratory, in which Sasaki reminded her, "Try not to rough him up while you're dragging him like that, I still need him alive for my work!" He said it with a big grin.

Alisa just rolled her eyes, and then she moves out of the lab with Sapphire. When she reaches her room, she place Sapphire on the sofa, "Uh... danke ..." Sapphire mumbled while closing his eyes to relax, Alisa smiles a bit when she sees Sapphire relaxing, he deserves it, then she sits on the nearby sofa next to Sapphire, she then doze off as well.

"Alisa, you are the best thing in my life ..." Alisa heard as she wakes up, it was Sapphire, "What?!" she blurted. Sapphire didn't reply, Alisa then notice that she was actually carried by Sapphire, bridal style ... and she also notice that she's wearing a wedding gown, and Sapphire is wearing a dashing tuxedo.

Alisa was freaking out, is this even a dream? "Um ..." her cheeks started to heat up, she was blushing, "Cute ..." Sapphire said, and he is closing his lips to her, Alisa then thought, "Doesn't matter if it's a dream, this feels great ..." And proceed to kiss him passionately. Dream or no dream, that is still very romantic.

"Alisa? Alisa!?" she heard somebody calling her, "Huh?" she said sleepily, and it was a fully rested Sapphire, "Alisa? You awake? ... and I thought I was the tired one." He commented. Alisa rubs her eyes, clearly it was a dream ... but the kiss, it was surreal.

"Woohoo, Alisa, are you alright? You're spacing out!" Sapphire said, "Oh ... Nothing, nothing ... just ..." she said incompletely. Sapphire raises his brow in confusion, "Just? ..." Alisa looks at him and simply said, "This ..." then she kisses him. Sapphire was pleasantly surprised.

When she broke off the kiss, it took Sapphire a while for him to speak, "That ... was ... nice, but why did you kiss me so suddenly? All you have to do is ask." Alisa chuckled, "Sorry, I just want to make sure of something ..." Sure enough, after that kiss, Alisa can confirm that it was real, or it 'will' be real.

Sapphire raise his brow again, then smiles and kiss her again, "Okay then, I'm not really sure what you mean, but hey! That was a nice kiss! ... And thanks for letting me rest in your room." Alisa replies, "I don't mind, you're welcome here anytime."

Sapphire then remembered something, "Wait, aren't we supposed to be doing something?" he said, Alisa doesn't know what he talking about, "Like what? It's a free day today; you're not doing any mission anyway".

"Oh yeah ... Silly me ... Leader's impulse, I guess ..." Sapphire said, earning a chuckled from Alisa. Sapphire smiles, then he ask Alisa, "Alisa can I use your terminal for a second? I want to check my items." Alisa nods. "Sure ... But don't look at anything else in there!"

"Like I … Oh … sure~!" Sapphire said sarcastically while being playful, Alisa shouts, "Sapphire!" Sapphire smiles, "All right! I'm just kidding!" He then proceed to using her terminal, Alisa took this moment to have a drink.

Meanwhile, in Sasaki's Lab, Kota had just arrived, "Huh? Where is Sapphire? I thought he was here!?" Sasaki answer him without taking his eyes off the screen, "Oh him? He's busy resting, Alisa dragged him." Kota blinked, "... Kay then, enough said." He said; while half-minded want to watch Bugarally.

Back to Sapphire and Alisa, "Hmm ... nice clothes ..." Sapphire commented while looking at Alisa's terminal, Alisa heard and said, "Hei! I told you not to anything else in there!"

Sapphire replies back, "What? I'm just looking at this fashion magazine ... even though it's all Russian ... There is your clothes right here! And they got it on white color too! Why didn't you choose white? Wait! Don't answer me! It's because it clash with the color of your hair... and your eyes! So now wonder you choose the black one!"

Alisa rolled her eyes, she knew Sapphire like to 'fashion' himself ... it means all about styles and fashion, but sometimes she couldn't believe how he knows more about \]fashion than her, and he's a boy. "Oh! This sweater might look good on you!'And I think you'll look good on-"

Alisa stopped listening to him, he'll just talk and talk and talk, so now she just going to answer him indefinitely, "Yeah ... Uh huh ... Nice ..." Well, the day ends when Sapphire talked himself and Alisa to sleep, and his and Alisa's mouth still moving, "So ... white ... and ... black ... combines ..." "Sure ... right ... that too ..." Sleepily.

Then on the next morning, Sapphire wakes up to find that he spend the night at her room, and she is right there on top of him, "Okay, how does this happen?" Sapphire question himself. Right now Alisa is sleeping soundly on top of Sapphire and both of them are on the floor.

"It's beautiful ... Whatever you say ..." Alisa keeps mumbling from her sleep, Sapphire smiles for a bit when he heard this, "I guess I talk too much..." (What was your first clue?)

Anyway, Sapphire move slowly so that he won't wake her up, then he carries her to her bed, "Sleep peacefully ..." he kiss her forehead then he went out.

He slowly opens the door and close it just the same, he then walks slowly to the elevator, "Ah-ha! There you are!" shout a particularly loud voice and it caught Sapphire off guard, "What? I didn't do anything! You can't proof anything!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Chill! It's just me! Kota!" Kota said to calmed him.

In a second, Sapphire regain his composure, "Oh hi Kota!" Kota sweat dropped, "Um ... hi! Say, where were you yesterday? I've been looking almost everywhere for you!" Kota said, though actually knew where he'd been, Alisa's room.

Sapphire then ask, "Almost everywhere?" Kota nodded, "Yeah, from the Lab to the Veteran Section!" there is a slight pause before Sapphire said anything.

"Uh ... I think next time; you should widen your search area ... but anyway! Why are you looking for me?" Kota then tells him, "All right, how about you and me go on a mission together, just the two of us."

Sapphire thinks for a while, then he is totally into the idea, "Sure! Why not?! Let's go find Hibari!" Before Kota could say anything, Sapphire grabs him and those two rush to the reception in the Entrance of The Den.

"Good morning Hibari, Is the 'Black Alligator' mission available? Because if it, Kota and I would like to take it!" Sapphire said towards Hibari.

"Yes, yes it is, but just the two of you? If that's the case, shouldn't Kota be healthy for this work?" Hibari said while pointing towards Kota on the ground, "Argh ... I'm somewhat okay ..." Sapphire face-palmed himself.

"Oh … sorry dude, I didn't mean to drag you all the way here!" Kota is just going to say, "Argh ... being dragged by an energetic friend is pretty much hazardous to your health."

After a while, Kota recovered, but before they depart for the mission, they chat with each other for while. It is a random conversation.

"Still, the world's a sorry place to live in now, isn't it?" Kota said stating the world's situation, "Long ago ... before there were any Aragami, it seemed like a really peaceful place." He continued, "There were no life-or-death struggles at all."

Sapphire then took this moment to say, "Are you just quoting everything you found on Norn?" Kota chuckled, "Okay, yeah I admit it ... There's a whole bunch of videos from the old generation, see. Have you seen them?" Sapphire nod his head, "Yes, some of them." Kota smiles, "It's really cool. Someone uploaded all these old TV shows, like Bugarally"

"Hmm ..." Sapphire hummed. Kota continued, "I bet back then, everyone lived their lives in peace ... smiling all the time. You'd go home, and your family would be there to greet you with smiles on their faces." Sapphire knows what he means; Kota got his family back at the Outer Ghetto.

"There'd be lots of laugh at the dinner table, then you'd stay up half the night playing games ..." Kota said.

_"Seems a lot like my life ... "_ Sapphire thought. "And when you went to bed, you'd only have happy thoughts, like what to do the next day ... And then ... tomorrow would come, just like that."

Sapphire daydream about how that would felt like, it would be peaceful ... Kota continues, "No one ever dreamed that the future of the world would be so terrible ..." "Back to reality ..." Sapphire thought bitterly, "Well, how could anyone have known? Not like we know what's in store, either ..." Sapphire said in-a-matter-of-fact. Kota agrees, "Yeah, it's not like there is anyone to blame."

Kota silent for a while, "But if the Aegis Project succeeds, we can go back to that world. Where everyone can live without fear, live happy lives ..." Sapphire couldn't agree more, "Yeah ..."

"Oh, right, look at this!" Kota said while grabbing something in his pocket, and then he shows it to Sapphire. It was a doll shape of Kota's face. "It's a good luck charm my kid sister made for me."

"It's actually pretty cute." Sapphire commented. Kota nods his head, "Thanks, I'm bringing her lots of presents next time I go home for vacation." Sapphire smiles for his best friend, "Heh, good for you, buddy."

"Okay! We'd better had back now. Or the advisor's going to yell at us and I don't think I'm up to doing 1000 push-ups again!" Kota said, time for them to depart for the mission. Sapphire shrugged, "Meh ..."

Author's Note:

I really appreciated that you guys answered my questions! I feel even more motivated! With that said, enjoy this chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

One hour later, "Oh man! This place is so hot!" Kota complained, he was sweating, "Come on, I thought you'd be used to it by now!" Sapphire said.

Apparently he was sweating as well, "Whew ..." Kota said, "Apparently not, and you're sweating as well! Plus we're hunting two strong Aragami here … and with only just the two of us!"

Sapphire reassured him, "Don't worry! This will be piece of cake ... Speaking of piece of cake, I suddenly crave for a cheesecake ..." Kota thought for a while, sometimes Sapphire amazes him ... and made him hungry.

"Man, you're full of confident." Sapphire replies back, "Of course, my friend, of course ..."

After a moment or two, Kota begins to question something that would make Sapphire sweat even more, "... Hey Sapphire, I noticed that you're getting close with Alisa ... Are you guys a couple?"

Sapphire didn't say anything and instead stare at Kota. Kota is silent, waiting for him to answer. "... Uhh ... What, what's wrong?" As Kota about to ask Sapphire when they're were suddenly interrupted by a Gboro-Boro.

Again Kota is silent, which was a twist of luck, but then charged along with his leader. After an un-epic fight with the Aragami later, the two God Eaters are fairly tired, "Whew... I'm tired..." Kota said, Sapphire looks at the tired Kota before he says anything, "Just after one fight? Come on! Man up!"

"Easy for you to say, you got a lot of stamina!" Kota retorted. Sapphire smiles "Come on! You're a Scout! A Scout is supposed to be fit!" Kota takes a deep breath, "You're right ... Well, it's not like the other Aragami we're suppose to hunt is going to attack us right now ..." he said.

Suddenly a deafening roar is heard, and it's none other than the Vajra, "Damn it, Kota, you're jinxed!" And went ahead to defend themselves, Kota face-palmed himself before joining him.

Meanwhile, at the Den, "Ugh, I can't believe he leave me without saying anything!" Said Alisa, she is at the entrance of the Den right now, currently fuming. "He at least would left a message, but no~!"

The only one who is her right now is her friend, Kanon Daiba. Kanon becomes friend with Alisa, when she was recovering from her 'mental state'; suffice to say they became fast friend.

Currently, Kanon is the second person who knows about Alisa and Sapphire's relationship, only because Alisa accidently blurted it out when she was tired the other day. "Calm down Alisa, maybe he got a reason to do so ..." Kanon said, trying to calm Alisa down.

Alisa pouted, Kanon is right, but whatever reasons he got, must be a good reason because if it's not, then Sapphire going to get himself in trouble... again.

"No, I don't think so ... But if he does have one, then it better be good!" Alisa said, anger is clearly heard in her voice. Kanon Daiba sweat dropped, she knows that Alisa is acting silly, but even so.

"You know ... You're acting like you're his wife." When Kanon said that, she didn't expect to see her so surprised.

"What! No! I don't-! We're not even-!" Alisa said hysterically. Kanon mentally slapped herself for saying that, but she couldn't help but giggle at Alisa's funny if not hysterical reaction.

"Calm down, Alisa." Kanon said. "Calm down!? How can I 'calm' down?" Alisa retorts while she emphasis the word 'Calm'. Still, Kanon tried and tried to make her calm down again.

"Well even so Alisa, you and Sapphire really are starting to get close." Kanon stated. Alisa blushes again, "What? Really … does it seem that obvious?" Kanon nods her head, "Kind of, yes… Well, for the people that pays attention towards both of you …"

Well that stated to make Alisa wonders, "… Now that I think about it … You and Brendan seems close lately …" And she changes the topic.

"What, What do you mean by that?!" Kanon shouted in embarrassment. Alisa's question seems to have impact Kanon deeply. "N-nothing, nothing is going on between us!" Kanon is in denial.

It's a good thing that Onyx is passing by, "Hello, Miss Amiella, and Miss Daiba!" Apparently, she's still polite. "Onyx … you don't need to be polite, just call me Alisa." Alisa tells her.

"Yeah, just call me Kanon, Onyx." Kanon tells her too, forgetting about Brendan. "Um … Okay … sorry …" Onyx said shyly. "Don't worry about it, Onyx." Kanon reassured. Now Onyx is stuck talking with them.

Now, let's see how the boys are doing, "Aaaaaa!" Kota screamed running away as the Vajra is chasing them. Where is Sapphire you might ask? Well he's running away also, but he is much further ahead of Kota. "Sapphire, where's all that confidence gone to?"

The Vajra roared again. "Never mind … Aaaaaaaaa!" Okay ... that was just pathetic.

After they realized they were God Eaters, (Both slaps themselves for their own stupidity) they fought the Vajra with all their might. Which is particularly easy, as Kota sums it up.

As the mission is done, they returned back to The Den. Although Kota couldn't stop thinking he'd forgot something. Oh well, nothing like watching Bugarally to take his mind out of it.

As they returned to the Den, it was already evening, when they arrived at the entrance Hibari tells them that is waiting for them at his lab. "Awh man, I'm so tired!" Kota complained.

"Let's just go~!" Sapphire said, dragging Kota along, literally. When they arrived at the lab, Sakuya greeted them, "Welcome back boys! How was the mission?"

Kota then answered tiredly, "It was so hard~!" Although Sapphire answered happily, "It was so easy!" Since both answered differently, Sakuya is at a loss of words. "Okay then ..."

Sapphire surveyed the room, he didn't see Alisa, or either.

" is not here. He left a while ago, and if you're looking for Alisa, she's in the backroom with the Aragami child." Sakuya said to Sapphire. "Then why did Hibari said that is looking for us?" Kota asks while lying lazily on the sofa.

"Oh nothing much, he just wants you to babysit the child." Sakuya explained. "Oh great, A while ago, we forget that we are gods eaters! Now we're babysitters! How great is that?!" Sapphire rants while heading towards the backroom. Sakuya stare at him with confusion then looks at Kota for an explanation.

Kota then explained, "Well, during the mission, we sort of taking our breath after defeating a Gboro-Boro, just then a Vajra appeared! We defended for a short while.

Then we sort of … ran away ..." After that elaboration, Sakuya wondered why they ran away in the first place. Oh well, maybe it's just for comedic reasons.

Now back to Alisa, Sapphire and the Aragami child, "Hei Sapphire! Welcome back!" Alisa said happily while embracing him. When she hugged him, but he is in a lot of pain, though his face doesn't show it, his eyebrow does twitch.

"Hmm … What's wrong?" Alisa ask innocently, completely obvious of his pain. "N-nothing …I am just happy to see you too!" Sapphire said as he put up a fake (and painful) smile. "Oh, okay then!" She let go of him and then sit at the bed near the child.

Sapphire takes a deep breath, and hold out his pain like a man he is ... well quite. So the Aragami child is drawing on the ground with crayon. She is apparently drawing Alisa, quite ... cartoonish, "Hey look! She's drawing you, Alisa!" Sapphire said, forgetting his pain completely.

"She also draws you ... hehehe" Alisa giggles. When Alisa shows the picture to Sapphire, he was pleasantly surprised. It's a drawing of him alright, but the problem is just that, it's a picture of girl Sapphire, "I am drawn as a girl! What the-?!" He screamed.

Alisa could just laugh, while the Aragami child just keeps on drawing. "I know that I'm hot, but still ..."

Alisa chuckles again, "Hehehe … You're hot alright, but as a guy … I'm not sure how hot you are as a girl …" Sapphire when hearing that makes him think. "Well yeah, don't forget my twin sister Juvia … but I never saw her all grown up … So yeah, I'm not sure too."

After that weird gender-bender conversation, both of the lovers just chat all day. Not before Alisa commented how cute the Aragami child is. Sapphire inclined to agree. Now that they're in Alisa's room, Sapphire took this moment to tell her about Kota, "Hei Alisa, I need to tell you something about Kota."

Alisa is listening, "What? What about him? He knows about us?!" Sapphire calms her down, "Now Alisa, calm down, I'm not finished. What I'm trying to say is that, Kota is acting weird lately, I mean not Kota weird, just normal weird …" Alisa raises her brow to that, "Okay … how weird?"

Sapphire explains, "Well it's like this … I think he acting suspicious around me … it's like he knows something … But what that is … I don't know …" Alisa started to wonder as well, what on earth is Kota thinking about.

"At any case, just … you know, keep an eye out on him … Of course if he did know something." Well that's the end of that.

Author's Note:

Here's a new chapter for you guys, now questions. How is my comedy? Is it even funny at all? And how about the action? … Okay, since I'm no good at it, you don't need to answer that.


	14. Chapter 14

Before the day ends, Sapphire mentions to Alisa about what he'll be doing next week, "Oh yeah, before I forget, I should tell you about next week." He said while lying down on Alisa's lap.

"What about next week?" Alisa questions him also while stroking his hair. "Well next week I'll be very busy … You know, leader's work … by the Director."

Sapphire tells her, Alisa's face was full of worry, "… I know I can't stop you, but please be careful, Sapphire …" With that, Sapphire reassures her, "Hey, you don't have to worry about me, you know I will be back … I always do, okay?"

He said sweetly while gently touching her face gently. "Okay Sapphire … Okay …" Says Alisa, as she closes the gap of their lips, they kissed.

Not a moment too soon that the day has ended. True enough, Sapphire is away for his mission, apparently it's classified. So as the week goes on, we take a look towards Onyx.

For the past few months, she has already gotten use to living with and working together with the members of Far East Branch. Along the time she has been busy as well, being from the Headquarters. She's not there for fun (not yet, at least); she's there to learn how to become a great Gods Eater.

But apparently, her cousin Sapphire thinks she should be more laid-back, relax and chill herself out. Right now, since she doesn't have any work, would love to do what her cousin suggested … even though he's away for a mission.

So she thought she could get something to eat at the Den's cafeteria. As she arrives there she meets with Alisa and also Kota.

She greets them, "Good morning, Alisa and Kota." Kota answers first, "H-hei, G-good morning Onyx!" Kota stuttered.

Alisa raises her eyebrow to his behavior, before replying to Onyx, "Huh … good morning to you as well Onyx." Onyx didn't notice Kota's stuttering. "So what do you guys having for lunch?"

Alisa replied first since Kota is tongue tied, "Well the usual, Onyx … You know how it is." Onyx slapped herself for her silliness, how can she forget that the menu doesn't change at all … Except if they can devour the core of the Aragami, then maybe. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that, sorry, Hehehe"

As soon as she said that Kota turns a bit red, "Cute …" Onyx didn't hear him, "What was that Kota? I didn't hear you." Alisa can now guess what's wrong with Kota.

"I … uh … I didn't say anything! Oh! Look at the time I got to go!" And with that, he sprint off towards the elevator like he was chased by a big Aragami.

Onyx was quite confused after that. Alisa now fully understands with what is wrong with Kota, and she can't wait to tell Sapphire the news, but before that.

"Well … Onyx, that's Kota for you, so why don't we get our lunch together?" Onyx can only nod her head and goes along with Alisa.

Now after that, another three days have passed. Today marks the day, Sapphire returns from his classified mission. Alisa was the first one to wait for him at the elevator, second being Onyx, third being Kota … whose nervousness could be guess why by now. "I still wonder what mission could take a week to finish."

Onyx wonders, Alisa also thinks about that, but she knows that it could be related to a very strong Aragami. Kota could only silence and stares at Onyx.

Just then the elevator opens to reveal … Someone with red clothing who they have never seen before. Alisa and Kota is confused to who this person might be, but not Onyx, because she knows who he is, "Phil? Is that you?"

And this Phil nods his head, "Yeah it's me, cuz, Along with 'Mr. Sapphire the Leader' here!" He said as he steps aside to reveal a very tired Sapphire.

"Yo." He simply said. Alisa and Kota could only be surprised. To which Sapphire says, "Long story, I explain later … Come on Phil, let's go see the Director, he would probably wants me to explain the situation."

Then Sapphire drags Phil to the elevator again and went to the Director's office.

Alisa, Onyx and Kota could only wait for Sapphire to explain later, in the mean time they waited for him on the cafeteria. Two hours later Sapphire and Phil arrives and proceeds to sit with the three of them.

"Well, that took you long enough! We were waiting for hours! … Two hours!" Kota complained. "Ah put your pants on, we're here already!" Sapphire replies back.

Onyx's impatience is expected, "Well, Phil, Why are you here from the Southern Branch?!" Phil could only answered by saying, "Long story …"

But in which case, Sapphire counter that by saying, "Long story short, in my mission, I was ask to bring him along … for Eastern and Southern relations … Also, he save my ass from a certain big Aragami … so yeah, that's about it."

Leave it to Sapphire to make things short; in any case Phil was quite proud of himself saving Sapphire, "Yeah, or else you might get squashed! Ahahaha"

Alisa doesn't like the sound of that, "Is that true Sapphire? I mean really? Was it 'that' dangerous?!" Kota asks too "Yeah, Seriously dude?!"

Apparently, Onyx seems curious as well. "Well, Sapphire?"

Sapphire slaps Phil at the back of his head, "What? No! He saves my ass by just being there! Not me being squash by an Ouroboros! Sheesh Phil!"

Phil rubs his head, Alisa, Kota and Onyx sweat dropped. Onyx then commented, "Phil, you never change …"

Alisa then rise from her seat and drags Sapphire away, "Well, let's go, we got a lot of stuff to talk about."

Sapphire understands, and let himself get dragged away, while Kota, Onyx and Phil got left behind, wondering. "Say Onyx, who's she, Sapphire's secretive girlfriend?"

Onyx shakes her head, "I don't know, they always seem close, right Kota?" Kota nods his head, "Uh yeah, they always do …" After that, the situation got real awkward.

"Uh … so … how you've been doing?" Phil asks Kota, trying to break the awkward atmostphere.

"Oh me? Well, uh … fine, I guess? You?" Kota asks him back, "Me? I'm fine and dandy … I think … I'm gonna walk away now … so … bye." Phil answered then walks away, leaving Kota and Onyx behind.

"That was awkward … So Kota let's spend some time together, you and I haven't gotten to know each other better."

After hearing that, Kota's face suddenly got red, "Oh, s-sure! Whatever you s-say! What w-we will be doing?" Kota is obviously excited at spending time with Onyx, alone, just the two of them.

"Well, let's walk around the headquarters, I always wanted to see around this place, but I never get the chance to." Onyx said clearly oblivious of Kota's weird behavior.

Author's Note:

And another chapter! So you all could probably guess what's wrong with Kota, and I bring another God's Eater OC just for the heck of it, he'll be trolling a lot.


	15. Chapter 15

Now let's get back to Sapphire and Alisa. Since Alisa drags him to her room, Sapphire thought he could take this chance to have a rest, "Ah~ Alisa, your room is really the best place for a break." Alisa can only rolls her eyes, "Thanks? I guess?"

"No seriously, I really love it here." No sooner than that he dives at Alisa's bed, he sleeps at the spot. Alisa sweat dropped, if anyone else would have done this in her room, she'd kill them, but since it's Sapphire, she could let this slide, "Sapphire, don't mess up my bed, please."

"Oh come on! Why don't you join me?! It will be double the fun!" Sapphire said like that was an okay thing to do.

Of course Alisa would blush at what he said. "W-What?!" She said. Sapphire, seeing Alisa hesitated, decided to take matters on to his own hands, albeit by carrying her bridal style.

"Sapphire! Put me down this instant!" She screamed, blushing madly all the way. To this Sapphire agrees. "Sure." Then he puts her down on her bed and proceeds to this lie near her as well.

This entire scene is like they are a newly married couple. Alisa thought of this, she's blush madly just thinking about it more.

Sapphire as well, but he manages to hide his red faced well. It's very rare for him to be all red-faced about the stuff the he did with Alisa.

Good thing Alisa didn't notice. Then he thought of a conversation before his faces got any redder. "Soooo~ Alisa~ … What do you think going to happen to us in 5 years?"

Alisa snapped to reality when she heard that question. How is she going to response to that kind of question? "Umm… I don't know… But if I would guess… I guess you would be the greatest leader 1st leader group in Fenrir…" Sapphire puts his hand to his chin to think about that. "Just like… Lindow?"

He winced when he said that, he knows better than to bring up such painful memories. Alisa didn't say anything for a while, but then she started to say, "Yeah, just like Lindow… no… maybe not exactly like him… I-I don't you to go and die for us just like him… He died a hero, I know! But, I don't want you to die just like him! A-and it'll be all my fault"

Sapphire could feel the pain in her words; he really shouldn't go and ask her such a question! He then proceeds to hug her tightly. "Hey, hey, Alisa, calm down, first of all, it's not your fault. Second, I won't die on you, really. I'm not the sort of person that could die easily… I'm sure Lindow is like that…" He reassures her.

"You still think he's alive?" Alisa asked him, "…Well, I'm not sure myself, but I got this feeling in my gut that he's alive… Sometimes I could see and feel him in my resonance… You know how I am with the resonance…." Sapphire explained. Alisa calms down a bit.

"…" Alisa didn't say anything, she just looks at Sapphire. "Really, I'm not going to leave your side…" He said as he hugs her, caressing her head lovingly. This goes on until Alisa doze off to sleep.

Sapphire then puts a blanket on her, after that he lie next to her and sleeps as well, reminding himself to not mention Lindow in front of Alisa. _"She's still upset about his death… But really, I don't think he's dead… but I have a bad feeling…"_

Sapphire thought for a while, he couldn't tell what's going to happen, but every time he thinks of Lindow, he felt something else, something bad. For now, he couldn't figure it out. Until then he would and will try his best to lead the 1st Unit, even if it kills him… or die trying, at least for his logic.

As night passes by and the morning has come, Alisa awakes to find a rare sight that won't leave her mind for quite a while. Sapphire was bare chest and is changing his clothes. As any girl would have done, is screaming. But Alisa is way too shocked and Sapphire didn't notice at all.

When he finish, he then sits at the sofa, relaxing. And as for Alisa, she was mesmerized by what she had seen. Then she pretends to be awake. "Hmm…" She acted while stretching her arms. "Oh you awake." Sapphire noted the obvious. "You don't say?"

"Stop being sarcastic, I'm glad you okay. But I'll be going now. I'll be seeing you later, alright Alisa?" He said, and then he kissed her forehead. He started to head out, but Alisa calls out to him, "Wait, Sapphire…"

"Yes? What is it?" He asked looking back at her. "Thanks for last night." Alisa said with a smile. Sapphire smiles back, but not looking where he's going, he then hits the wall… hard, Alisa winced.

Meanwhile, on the place that you called the Cafeteria. Onyx is seen awaken bright and early… with Kota. "*yawn* … Why are we so early today?" Kota asks, yawning. Onyx answered. "Well what else? We're waiting for the delicious food!"

Since that tour with Kota, she have been targeting the rare food that cafeteria whips out once in a while… in the early morning. Currently, the ones who knows (and fights for It.) about this is Kota, Tsubaki, Sapphire, Kanon, that merchant dude, Licca, and recently Onyx. (Lindow as well, back then he wins 74% at the time, but that dropped to 54% when Sapphire knows about it as well.)

Anyways, "it" is actually a rare food that exist in this god-forsaken era (No puns intended), what it is? It's…

"…Is the most wonderful Twinkies ever!" Said Onyx, daydreaming. Kota then said, "Well that was dramatic… but all so true." Anyways, for obvious reason they are going to fight for that one food.

We'll see how they doing later, for now let's check up with Phil.

"So what you're saying is, I have to have natural charm to get the girl?" He said as he is talking with Tatsumi. "What? No! How did the subject change into scoring with the girl when we were talking about our god arcs?" Tatsumi complained and is confused.

"Meh, I'm a bad listener." Phil simply said. Tatsumi then proceeds to sweat-dropped.

Since that was pointless, we're going to continue with Kota and Onyx, apparently, Onyx is eating the fabled Twinkies. "Oh man these are good, thanks for backing me up, Kota!" She said as she helps out Kota, who is bruised.

"Anytime, Onyx-Ugh! My head…" Kota said while holding his head in pain. Apparently, the battle for the Twinkies is no easy battle for the casualty of battle is too high (This is a lie, no God eaters and/or Merchant is seriously injured for the battle.).

Licca and the Merchant guy may not be god eaters, but they put up a fight where the god eaters themselves seem hopeless to win. Yes, rare food in the cafeteria is serious business. Though they lucky this time because Tsubaki is not fighting for it, or else, it would have gone bad real quick, who knew that she have a sweet tooth?

As for Kota injuries, it's not serious, but definitely causing him pain. Onyx notices this and she massages one of his bruise arms tenderly. Kota is blushing silently and furiously. "Sorry for troubling you, Kota. If it weren't for you, I might've not gotten this Twinkies… Saying that, here, take half of it, open wide!"

She said as she spoon-fed him without letting him saying anything. Suffice to say, this is one of those rare, cute and romantic scene takes place. For Kota, who previously been blushing silently, has all sort of thing, running in his mind.

_"Oh my Bugarally… So this is what it felt like… Being spoon-fed by the girl of your dreams… It feels so… so…" _Kota then shed tears of joy while chewing the heavenly Twinkies. _"So delicious!"_

Onyx sees his tears and automatically assume because the taste of Twinkies itself. They are so delicious. Now then, Sapphire enters the scene, but he didn't ruin the scene between Kota and Onyx. In fact, he's just confused, but since them having a good time, he chooses not to interrupt. So he just eats some quick breakfast and be on his way to his leader-type work.

Now when he is on his way towards Hibari to do his mission, he bumps into Phil, who is staring into space. "Phil! What in Sam's hill are you doing?" Sapphire asks. Knowing Phil, he probably say something unpredictable. "Who's Sam?" Phil asks back.

Sapphire knowing his eccentric mind, would say something weird as well. "Who knows? Anyway, want to go to a mission with me?" Sapphire invites. Phil was exhilarated "Oh heck yes. I was talking to somebody a while ago but then I left when he said something about Hilary…"

Sapphire cocks his head in confusion. "Who the heck is Hillary?" Phil shrugs. "Man, I don't know, maybe it's that orange-haired girl at the reception?" Sapphire then precedes to slaps Phil's head at the back when he heard this.

"That's _Hibari! _Not _Hillary!_ You ding dong! At least, have the courtesy to remember everyone's names!" Sapphire scolded. Phil just grabs his back head in pain. "Owowow! Sapphire! That hurts! Okay, maybe I should, but sometimes the names wouldn't stick!"

"That's why I said 'try'. Geez, Phil, You never change." Sapphire said, smiling. Phil smiles too. "Anyways, bro. Let's get to our mission then." Sapphire agreed. "Sure… Wait, what mission? We haven't even taken one yet!"

Author's note:

So that's all for now! Surely you all know Twinkies! This may be sudden, but I may be delayed.


End file.
